Something Unexpected
by bugidans97
Summary: Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan/Wanna One/ NU'EST/ Hwang Minhyun/GS/genderswitch/OngHwang/NielHwang/2Hyun
1. chapter 1

**Tittle:** Something Unexpected

-

 **Cast:** Hwang Minhyun

-

 **Support Cast:** Wanna One, NU'EST

-

 **Summary:** Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

 **-Something Unexpected-**

Minhyun memejamkan matanya, saat tubuh lelahnya sudah terduduk dengan nyaman di kursi van, yang akan membawanya, dan kesepuluh member Wanna One ke _Zero Base_. Tubuhnya sungguh lelah luar biasa, seakan tulangnya ingin terlepas dari tubuh. Dia membuka mata, memperhatikan seisi van, suasana van sangat sepi saat ini.

Karena semua orang tengah tertidur lelap, mungkin karena efek lelah yang luar biasa, jadi mereka lebih memilih tidur, daripada bercada seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

Minhyun meringis, saat merasakan perih disekitar punggungnya. Alerginya kambuh, karena bajunya yang basah karena keringat. Bahkan lehernya pun sudah mulai memerah karena ruam. Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa perih yang menderanya, walaupun itu tidak berefek sama sekali, yang ada malah bibirnya mulai tergores, karena terlalu kuat ia gigit.

Jika ia tidak malu, mungkin dia akan menangis sekarang, tapi dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena rasa perih seperti ini. Setidaknya, selama di Wanna One, dia harus menunjukkan image kuat kepada adik-adiknya.

Minhyun mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya, mencari obat alergi yang biasa ia bawa kemanapun, dan kapanpun. Minhyun tersenyum lega, saat mendapati obat alerginya sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Namun, dia mengernyit saat, melihat warna obatnya berbeda. Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya, tanda tak peduli 'mungkin obat merk lain' inernya dalam hati.

Dia segera meminum obat itu, setelah mendapat air mineral disamping tempat duduk Daniel yang berada tepat disampingnya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata kembali, tak lama setelahnya Minhyun kembali tertidur, karena efek obat yang ia minum mulai bereaksi.

 _Tanpa menyadari, bahwa satu butir obat yang ia minum, akan membawanya pada sesuatu yang tak terduga._

 **-something unexpected-**

Saat ini, kesebelas member Wanna One sudah sampai didepan _Zero Base_. Semua member keluar dari Van dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Beruntung, sekarang kamera sedang _off_. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu berakting pura-pura bersemangat. Karena, saat ini mereka memang sedang lelah luar biasa.

Hwang Minhyun adalah member yang terakhir kali keluar dari van. Ia turun dengan mata setengah terpejam, membuat Daniel yang berada didepannya terkekeh gemas.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa terjungkal jika berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka seperti itu" Daniel berujar sambil mencubiti pipi Minhyun yang sudah mulai gembil.

Minhyun mendengus, dia menyingkirkan tangan Daniel yang bertengger manis dipipinya. "Kau tau benar aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur, Niel" Minhyun berujar datar, yang membuat Daniel semakin terkekeh, anak itu kembali mencubiti pipi Minhyun, membuat sang empunya kesal.

"Kkk~ aku tau benar _Hyung_ , maka dari itu, lebih baik kau berjalan sambil memeluk lengan ku, agar kau tidak terjatuh nanti"

Minhyun menatap datar Daniel, namun mengikuti kata-kata center dari Wanna One tersebut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kekar Daniel, mereka pun mulai berjalan memasuki _Zero Base_ , mengikuti yang lain, yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

Sesampainya didalam, mereka mengernyit bingung, saat mendapati ruang tengah _Zero Base_ yang sunyi, hanya ada Jisung yang sedang membuat ramyun. Minhyun mengisyaratkan Daniel untuk berjalan menghampiri Jisung, yang langsung dituruti oleh Daniel. Setelahnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju lemari minuman.

" _Hyung_ , kemana yang lain? Apa mereka langsung tidur?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Astaga Minhyun!! Kau mengagetkanku" Jisung beruajar sambil mengusap dadanya, karena kaget.

"Hehe... Maafkan aku _hyung_ " Minhyun nyengir "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _hyung_ "

"Iya, mereka semua langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing, sepertinya mereka benar-benar kelelahan"

"Ah! Begitu rupanya" Minhyun berujar sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Minhyun, lehermu kenapa merah sekali? Jangan bilang kalau alergimu kambuh?" Jisung menatap leher Minhyun yang memang sangat merah karena ruam, yang disebabkan oleh keringatnya sendiri.

Minhyun langsung menutupi lehernya dengan coat yang ia kenakan, ia tak berani menatap Jisung yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"I-itu... Bu-bukan _hyung_ , tadi aku hanya digigit nyamuk, terus aku menggaruknya terlalu kuat, dan jadi merah seperti ini" Minhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

"Hwang Minhyun! Aku tau benar kau tidak pandai berbohong, katakan dengan jujur" perintah Jisung mutlak.

"Hah... Baiklah, iya alergiku kambuh hyung, bajuku basah karena keringat, membuat ruam-ruam ini muncul"

"Yaaa! Kau ini! Alergimu kambuh bukan cepat mandi, dan ganti baju! Lalu minum obat, kenapa kau malah menghampiriku" Jisung berujar dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_ aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau masak" Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan, sekarang cepat mandi, dan ganti baju, lalu minum obat"

Minhyun mengangguk, ia segera menuruti kata-kata _Leader_ Wanna One itu. Tapi aku sudah minum obatku saat di van hyung"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lekas tidur Hwang Minhyun, tidak ada bantahan" Jisung berujar final, saat melihat Minhyun yang hendak protes, membuat Minhyun hanya bisa mencebilkan bibirnya.

Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat Minhyun yang menuruti perkataan Jisung dengan berat hati.

"Dia itu, sudah tau punya kulit sensitif, tapi masih juga suka bandel, tidak sayang badan apa" Jisung mengomel sambil memakan ramyunnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau akan tersedak jika makan sambil mengomel seperti itu" Daniel berujar sambil memberi tatapan mengejek pada Jisung.

"Tsk... Diamlah Kang Choding, jika kau lapar makan" Jisung berujar sarkastik.

Daniel mengedikkan bahunya, dia merebut sumpit yang sedang dipegang Jisung, dan menyandokkan satu suapan besar ramyun pada mulutnya, setelahnya, dia meninggalkan Jisung. Membuat member tertua Wanna One tersebut mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

 **-something unexpected-**

Pagi harinya, mereka semua sudah siap untuk _shooting_ Wanna One Go. Mereka semua sudah rapi, dan sedang sarapan di ruang tengah _Zero Base_. Mereka bersebelas, sedang sarapan sambil menunggu _staff_ dan PD dari wanna one go datang. Jisung memperhatikan membernya satu persatu, dia mengernyit bingung saat tidak mendapati Minhyun diantara mereka.

Minhyun adalah orang yang rajin, sangat rajin malah, sehingga dia sendiri kadan pusing melihatnya. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Minhyun bangun siang. Atau jangan-jangan... Jisung menepuk keningnya dengan kuat, dia lupa jika semalam alergi Minhyun kambuh.

"Anak-anak, bisa tolong bangunkan Minhyun" Jisung berujar sambil menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"Minhyun _hyung_ belum bangun, hyung? Tumben sekali" Jinyoung berujar heran.

"Semalam alergi Minhyun kambuh, mungkin dia masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat, Jinyoung bisa bangunkan dia? Dia belum sarapan"

Jinyoung mengangguk, dia beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Minhyun. Jinyoung mengernyit bingung, saat melihat _hyung_ yang selalu memanjakannya itu, tidur sambil menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Minhyun _hyung,_ ayo bangun _hyung_ " Jinyoung mengguncang tubuh Minhyun dengan perlahan. Dia makin mengernyit saat tidak ada pergerakan dari hyungnya itu.

Jinyoung mendengus, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda hyungnya akan terbangun. Jadi, dia berinisiatif untuk memeluk Minhyun, dan membangunkannya dengan cara halus. Jinyoung membuka selimut yang digunakan Minhyun sampai sebatas leher, hingga menampilkan wajah mulus bak porselen yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Namun, alis Jinyoung semakin mengernyit saat, ia melihat ada uraian rambut di bantal Minhyun.

Jinyoung mulai deg-deg an sekarang, dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Jinyoung menarik lebih kebawah selimut Minhyun, dan apa yang dilihatnya nyaris membuat matanya keluar, yang berada didalam selimut ternyata bukan Minhyun, ternyata seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Minhyun _hyung_ nya. Dan... yang lebih membuatnya _shock_ lagi adalah, wanita tersebut tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimut itu.

"AAAAAAA!!!!! KAU SIAPA!!! MANA MINHYUN _HYUNG_!!!!!"

Jinyoung berteriak dengan sangat keras, membuat member Wanna One yang berada diruang tengah terlonjak kaget, dan buru-buru menghampiri kamar Minhyun

Kesembilan member Wanna One hanya bisa mengaga dengan fikiran _blank_ , disana, dihadapan mereka, dikamar Minhyun, ada seorang gadis yang mirip Minhyun, yang terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Jinyoung.

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan jika ada typo, salah penulisan kata, eyd tidak sesuai :v karena saya hanyalah seseorang yang masih amatiran :D**

 **boleh minta review nya :D biar saya semangat ngelanjutinnya :)**

 _2017-12-12_


	2. chapter 2

**Tittle** : Something Unexpected

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast** : Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary** : Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

 **-something unexpected-**

Suasana di _Zero Base_ saat ini hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Semua orang, yang berada diruang tengah, seolah kehilangan jiwanya, sejak setengah jam yang lalu yang mereka lakukan hanya bengong. Tidak ada yang berniat sama sekali untuk menyudahi acara bengong mereka. Kenyataan yang mereka terima pagi ini, sungguh membuat nyawa mereka seolah dilepas paksa dari raganya.

Hwang Minhyun yang mereka tau sebagai laki-laki tampan, laki-laki tulen, laki-laki dengan image coolnya. Pagi ini, ditemukan berubah total menjadi seorang wanita. WANITA catat baik-baik, Hwang Minhyun dengan segalan ketampanannya, pagi ini berubah wujud menjadi seorang WANITA, W-A-N-I-T-A.

"YA TUHAN!!! AKU BISA GILA!!! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI SAAT INI!!!" Kim Jaehwan, adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia berteriak dengan suara melengking khas dirinya, yang membuat semua orang tersadar dari bengongnya.

 ** _Plaakkk_**

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungwoon menggeplak kepala Jaehwan, yang membuat anak itu meringis, karena pukulan dari si kecil Sungwoon itu tidak main-main.

"YAA!! APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAMI TULI DENGAN SUARA MU ITU KIM JAEHWAN" Sungwoon berkata dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dari Jaehwan.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMUKULKU _HYUNG_!" Jaehwan berteriak, membuat member lain hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka, agar tidak terasa berdenging. Sungguh, dua main vocal yang sedang adu mulut itu bukan hal yang baik.

Jisung memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan perlahan, kepalanya sungguh mau pecah sekarang. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, Hwang Minhyun juga sejak tadi tidak mau keluar dari kamar, sepertinya dia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia alami. dia masih tetap pada posisi yang sama, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, karena dia tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimutnya. Dan juga, tidak ada pakaian dalam wanita disini.

"Kalian berdua, coba diamlah, atau aku akan merebus kalian berdua bersama ramen, dan ku berikan kepada Peter, dan Rooney" Jisung berujar tajam, yang membuat dua main vocal Wanna One itu, seketika terdiam.

Mendengar nama kucing kesayangannya disebut, Daniel sontak mendelik " _Hyung_! Apa-apaan itu! Peter, dan Rooney tidak makan ramen" Daniel berujat tak terima.

"Kau juga diam Kang Choding, atau kau juga mau aku rebus bersama mereka" Jisung berujar sarkastik.

Daniel mendengus, dia meninggalkan ruang tengah _Zero Base_ , dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Daniel melirik sekilas kearah kamar Minhyun, dia menghela napas, Minhyun masih tetap pada posisi yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus bagaimana sekarang? tidak mungkin, kan kita membiarkan Minhyun _hyung_ seperti itu?" Jinyoung bertanya pada Jisung.

"Hah... Aku juga tidak tau Jinyoung, aku juga bingung" Jisung menghela napas dengan keras, sejujurnya juga dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Keadaan saat ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

" _Hyung_ , tidakkah kita sebaiknya menelpon Jonghyun _hyung_? Bagaimanapun, Jonghyun _hyung_ juga leadernya Minhyun hyung" Guanlin berujar sambil menatap Jisung yang terlihat sangat frustrasi.

"Kau benar Guan, sebaiknya kita menelpon Jonghyun, manager NU'EST, dan Manager Wanna One, semoga mereka bisa memberikan solusi" Jisung beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai mencari kontak orang-orang yang akan dia hubungi.

 **-something unexpected-**

Sudah dua jam berlalu, sejak kedatangan Jonghyun, manager Wanna One, dan manager NU'EST. Sejak itu juga, Jonghyun belum keluar dari kamar Minhyun, dia masih menenangkan Minhyun yang menangis, saat Jonghyun masuk kekamar ini, saat itu juga tangis Minhyun pecah. Dia langsung memeluk Jonghyun dengan erat, dan menangis tersedu dipelukannya. Sebenarnya Jonghyun sangat khawatir, Minhyun itu mempunyai kulit yang sangat sensitif, jika dia banyak menangis seperti ini, matanya akan membengkak karena alerginya kambuh.

Dan juga, Jonghyun sedikit risih, karena saat ini, tubuh polos Minhyun hanya terbalut selimut, dan posisi Minhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya sungguh membuatnya 'sesak'. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan Minhyun, dia tau, Minhyun pasti merasa terpukul karena kondisinya saat ini.

"Minhyunie, berhentilah menangis, kau menangis sampai besok pun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" Jonghyun berujar dengan lembut, ia tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung polos Minhyun, yang membuatnya harus menelan ludah berulang kali, saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung halus Minhyun.

Minhyun merenggangkan pelukan eratnya pada Jonghyun, dia menatap Jonghyun dengan mata yang membengkak, akibat terlalu lama menangis, dan juga alerginya.

"Jonghyunie, bagaimana ini? Aku... Kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi perempuan seperti ini, padahal semalam aku masih laki-laki" Minhyun merengek, bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang kembali mengalir. Dia kembali menangis tersedu.

Jonghyun menghembuskan napas dengan kuat, Hwang Minhyun dalam mode manja bukan hal baik. Dia sudah bersama Minhyun hampir sepuluh tahun. Jadi, dia tau betul tabiat anak ini, dia hanya sok dewasa, karena malu pada para maknae line di Wanna One.

Jonghyun mengusap airmata yang terus mengalir di pipi Minhyun dengan lembut, dia tidak tega jika melihat teman satu grup nya seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau Minhyun, tapi yang jelas, sekarang kau keluar dulu, kasihan member Wanna One yang lain. Mereka juga sama terkejutnya denganmu, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Jonghyun mencoba membujuk Minhyun.

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari, dan juga bibirnya ia gigit dengan kuat. Membuat Jonghyun mengernyit bingung, Minhyun akan bertingkah seperti itu jika dia sedang berbohong, atau sedang gugup.

"Minhyunie, ada apa?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ish! Kim Jonghyun bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat, aku tidak memakai apapun dibalik selimut ini, lagipula aku tidak punya bra, dan celana dalam wanita" Minhyun berujar sambil memukuli Jonghyun dengan brutal.

Sedangkan Jonghyun, dia hanya bisa pasrah dipukuli Minhyun dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Minhyun lelah, dan menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengusap pucuk kepala Minhyun, membuat Minhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut tangan Jonghyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon _stylist noona_ , untuk membelikanmu beberapa stel pakaian, dan pakaian dalam wanita"

"Memang harusnya seperti itu" Minhyun cemberut. Membuat Jonghyun terkekeh, dan mencubit bibir Minhyun dengan gemas.

 _Mereka terus pada posisi itu, sampai tidak menyadari, ada seseorang dari luar kamar yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 **-TBC-**

 **Hayoooo siapa yang mandangin 2Hyun dari luar kamar :D ini FF kapel nya belon aku tentuin hehe, jadi terserah kalian mau tim mana OngHwang, NielHwang, BugiHwang :D**

 **ayo ayo siapa yang mau Join di grup NielHwang di WA? :D grup nya baru mau aku buat sih ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **oke see you next chapter, jangan lupa follow, fav, ama review nya biar aku semangat buat lanjutinnya**

 _2017-12-16_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Something Unexpected

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast** : Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary** : Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

 **-something unexpected-**

Setelah memastikan Minhyun tenang, Jonghyun beranjak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Minhyun. Jonghyun menyapukan pandangannya keseliling ruangan, dia menghela napas lega saat melihat seluruh member Wanna One sudah meulai aktivitas masing-masing.

Guanlin sedang bermain _games_ dengan Daehwi, Jihoon sedang memakan ramen pedas. Jonghyun tertawa tanpa suara, saat melihat anak itu nyaris menangis karena tidak kuat menahan rasa pedas.

Sedangkan Daniel dan Woojin, anak itu tengah bermain boneka yang Jonghyun tau itu milik Jisung. Dia sempat bercengkrama sebentar tadi dengan Daniel, dan Woojin.

"Jonghyun _hyung_ , apa Minhyun _hyung_ sudah tenang sekarang?" Jaehwan bertanya pada Jonghyun.

"Sudah, kalau kau ingin melihat keadaannya masuk saja ke kamarnya" Jonghyun berujar santai, berbeda dengan Jaehwan yang langsung meneguk air liurnya, mendengar perkataan Jonghyun, membuat bayang-bayang kejadian tadi pagi terlintas dikepalanya. Minhyun tidak memakai baju, dan itu bukan hal baik untuk dilihat.

"Hehehe... _Oke_ , nanti aku akan lihat _hyung_ " Jaehwan memaksakan tawanya.

Jonghyun terkekeh, dia tau apa yang ada difikiran Jaehwan. Karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling lagi" Jonghyun menepuk pelan pundak Jaehwan. Setelahnya dia kembali berkeliling _Zero Base_.

"Baejin, dimana Jisung _hyung_?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Jinyoung saat melihat anak itu terlihat baru selesai mandi. Karena ada handuk melilit lehernya.

"Oh, Jonghyun _hyung_. Jisung _hyung_ , dan Seungwoo _hyung_ sedang keluar untuk berbelanja _hyung_ , hanya ada Sungwoong hyung, Jaehwan _hyung_ dan Daniel _hyung_ member tertuanya"

"Ah, begitu rupanya, bisa kau tunjukkan aku dimana kamar Sungwoon _hyung_?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, dia mengisyaratkan agar Jonghyun mengikutinya.

"Sungwoon _hyung_ , Jonghyun _hyung_ mencarimu" Jinyoung berujar setelah sampai dedepan kamar Sungwoon.

"Oh, Jonghunie, ayo masuk" Sungwoon menyuruh Jonghyun untuk memasuki kamarnya. Tak lupa Jonghyun mengucapkan terima kasih, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jinyoung.

"Ada apa Jonghyun?"

"Hyung, aku akan ke gedung pledis sekarang, boss pledis memanggilku, karena beliau ingin mengadakan rapat dadakan, untuk membahas masalah Minhyun, aku ingin menitipkan Minhyun padamu. Tolong dimaklumi jika dia marah-marah moodnya sedang tidak bagus, yah... Kau tau lah _hyung_ "

"Oh, begitu, baiklah kau tidak perlu khawatir Jonghyun, kami akan menjaganya" Sungwoon berujar mantap.

Jonghyun mengulas senyum kecil, setelahnya dia berpamitan dengan semua member Wanna One, minus Jisung, Minhyun, dan Seungwoo.

Sungwoon mengantarkan Jonghyun sampai ke pintu depan _Zero Base_ , yang diikuti oleh Daniel, Woojin, Daehwi, Jinyoung, dan Jihoon dibelakangnya.

 **-something unexpected-**

Daniel menghela napas berulang kali, guna meredahkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Saat ini dia tengah berada didepan kamar Minhyun, dia sudah berulang kali mondar-mandir didepan kamar Minhyun, sambil membawa satu nampan makanan, dan susu hangat.

Tadinya, dia berniat ingin melihat keadaan Minhyun, sekaligus ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk Minhyun. Karena, sedari pagi hyung kesayangannya itu belum makan apapun. Dan tidak keluar dari kamar juga. Daniel berulang kali mencoba melihat kedalam kamar Minhyun, namun tidak kelihatan apapun, karena memang kamar Minhyun sudah dipasang hordeng tebal berwarna hitam atas usulan Jonghyun.

Bagaimanapun, Minhyun sekarang bukan seorang laki-laki. Jadi guna mengantisipasi, Jonghyun menyarankan untuk memberi hordeng. Agar Minhyun bebas melakukan apapun dikamarnya, tanpa takut dilihat member Wanna One.

"Daniel"

Daniel terlonjak dan nyaris menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya, dia menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendengus saat melihat Jisung dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Ditangannya terdapat banyak kantung belanjaan, yang entah isinya apa saja.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku _hyung_ "

Jisung mendengus, dia menjewer telinga center Wanna One itu dengan gemas. Membuat Daniel berteriak kesakitan.

"Ya! Ya! Sakit _hyung_ " Daniel berteriak nyaring.

"Ya, bodoh, siapa suruh kau kurang ajar" Jisung makin menguatkan jewerannya pada telinga Daniel.

"Aduh! Lepas dulu _hyung_ , ini benar-benar sakit!"

"Kau ini me-

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Jisung, dan Daniel sontak berhenti saat mendengar suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Mereka menolehkan kepala dengan gerakan perlahan, Jisung terpaku melihat Minhyun yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik hordeng. Minhyun yang biasanya mereka puji tampan, saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Ditambah poni tipis yang menutupi area keningnya, membuatnya terlihat imut, dan cantik bersamaan.

"A-a-ah Minhyuie, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memeberi anak nakala ini pelajaran" Jisung tergagap.

"Ah, begitu, um... Jisung hy- _oppa_ , apa itu perlengkapan baju yang dititipkan oleh _Stylist nuna_ untukku?" Minhyun berujar sambil menunjuk beberapa paperbag yang ada ditangan Jisung, yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menjewer Daniel.

"Iya Minhyunie, ini paperbag yang dititipkan _stylist nuna_ NU'EST padaku" Jisung mencoba santai.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bisakah kau kesini _hyung_? Aku- eum... Aku

"Baiklah, aku yang akan kesana, aku mengerti tanpa kau jelaskan" Jisung terkekeh. Ia menghampiri Minhyun, dan menyerahkan beberapa paperbag yang berisi pakaian dalam, dan pakaian wanita.

Minhyun tersenyum malu, pipinya refleks memerah. Entahlah, mungkin karena hormon wanita nya, membuatnya menjadi cepat malu.

Setelah menerima paperbag yang diberikan Jisung, Minhyun masuk lagi kedalam kamar, dia bermaksud untuk segera memakai pakaiannya. Karena dia sudah risih tidak mengenakan apapun seperti ini.

Sedangkan Daniel, anak itu hanya mampu diam membisu, dia menatap Minhyun dengan lekat. Demi apapun Minhyun terlihat sangat cantik, ah! Tidak, sangat, sangat, sangat cantik. Dia terus mengagumi kecantikan Minhyun, melupakan niat awaknya yang ingin memberikan Minhyun makanan, dan minuman.

"Sepertinya center Wanna One harus segera diganti, Wanna One tidak mau punya center bodoh" Jisung berujar sarkastik. Dia berlalu meninggalkan Daniel yang masih bengong didepan kamar Minhyun.

Daniel tersadar dari bengongnya, saat melihat Jisung sudah menjauh darinya. Daniel menghela napas, dia berjalan menuju dapur _Zero Base_ , dan meletakan nampan makanan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan asal-asalan. Jika Minhyun melihat itu, dia pasti akan mengomel.

- **something unexpected-**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, semua member Wanna One sedang santai diruang tengah _Zero Base_. Mereka semua mencuri-curi pandang kearah kamar Minhyun. Sebenarnya, mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Minhyun didalam sana. Tapi, mereka masih mempunyai sopan santun, keadaan Minhyun sudah berubah, Minhyun bukan lagi seorang lelaki yang sering diakui ketampanannya.

Tapi Minhyun yang sekarang adalah Minhyun yang berwujud seorang perempuan, dan mereka harus menghargai seorang perempuan, bukan?

" _Hyung_ , aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Minhyun _hyu- noona_ didalam" Daehwi mengutarakan apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Bukan kau saja Daehwi, kita semua juga sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan Minhyun dikamarnya" Jisung berujar pelan.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin melihat keadaan Minhyun _hyu- noona_ " Daehwi berujar sambil beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah kamar Minhyun.

"Daehwi, tunggu aku, aku juga mau ikut" Jihoon berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Daehwi.

"Hey, aku juga" Jinyoung menyusul, yang diikuti Guanlin dibelakangnya.

Para _hyung line_ hanya bisa bengong, melihat kepergian para maknae menuju kamar Minhyun. Mereka hanya memperhatikan para _maknae line_ tanpa berniat membuka suara.

"Haaah~ andaikan aku bisa seberani mereka" Daniel berujar lirih.

"Kau benar Niel, kita tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menemui Minhyun, keadaan sekarang sudah berubah. Dan lagi, bayangan Minhyun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian tadi pagi masih terus membayangiku" Sungwoon berkata lemas.

"Kita bukan _maknae line_ yang masih polos, kita lelaki dewasa. Untuk sementara waktu, kita jangan berdekatan dengan Minhyun _hyu-noona_ dulu, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika kita berdekatan dengannya" Jaehwan berujar sambil memejamkan mata "hah, aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan _Noona_ untuk Minhyun _hyung_ " Jaehwan menghela napas lelah.

"Tidak berdekatan dengannya, bukan berarti kita menjauhinya 'kan? Minhyun akan sedih Jika kita menjauhinya" Seungwoo buka suara, setelah dari tadi ia hanya menyimak.

"Ya, kau benar Seongwoo" Jisung mengamini ucapan lelaki satu line dengan Minhyun itu.

Dikamar Minhyun, para maknae sedang terperangah dengan paras cantik Minhyun yang sekarang. Jika biasanya mereka melihat Minhyun yang tampan, maka sekarang mereka melihat Minhyun yang cantik.

Belum lagi, saat ini, Minhyun hanya mengenakan hotpans, dan atasan kaus tanpa lengan. Membuat paha mulusnya terekspos dengan jelas. Beruntung yang berada dikamarnya saat ini hanya _maknae line_ , tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya, jika yang datang kekamarnya itu adalah para manusia-manusia mesum kelebihan hormon seperti Kang Daniel.

"Minhyun _hyu_ \- eh _noona_ , Minhyun _noona_ cantik sekali!" Daehwi berujar dengan heboh. Membuat Minhyun tersenyum malu.

"Benar sekali, _noona_ sangat cantik! Waahh kalau aku seumuran Minhyun _hyu_ \- eh _noona_ , aku ingin jadi pacar _noona_ " Jinyoung berujar dengan polosnya. Yang diangguki oleh Jihoon, dan Guanlin.

Minhyun terkekeh geli, melihat para _maknae_ yang sepertinya sangat mengagumi kecantikannya. Sedikitnya, Minhyun tersipu mendengar pujian dari para _maknae Line._

"Apa aku secantik itu?" Minhyun berujar sanksi.

"Yaaaa!!! _Noona_ Minhyun cantik. Ah, tidak! Sangat cantik, Minhyun _noona_ sangat cantik" Daehwi berujar dengan semangat empat lima nya.

"Kalian ini, aku tidak secantik itu" cicit Minhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minhyun _noona_ sangat cantik kok" Ujar Jinyoung kukuh.

"Tidak Jinyoung, aku tidak secantik itu" sangkal Minhyun.

"Minhyun _noona_... Kenapa tidak keluar kamar sih? _Hyungdeul_ sangat khawatir dengan kondisi _noona_ " Guanlin bertanya pada Minhyun.

Minhyun terdiam, dia juga tidak tau kenapa ia enggan beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia hanya... Malu, karena kondisinya saat ini berwujud perempuan, dia jadi malu berhadapan dengan member lainnya.

" _Noona_ , ayo kita keluar" Jihoon menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

"A-apa?!" Minhyun gelagapan.

"Ayoooo _noona_ , kita keluar, _hyungdeul_ yang lain sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, aku yakin mereka pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanmu" Daehwi berujar semangat.

"Tapi Daehwi, kau-

"Sssttt... Pokoknya kita keluar sekarang, tidak ada penolakan" Jihoon, dan Daehwi menarik paksa Minhyun dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Minhyun, ia hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh kedua bocah itu.

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE;**

 **hehe... adakah yang nungguin FF tida jelas ini :D hayooo chap depan urri Minyunie bakal berhadapan sama _hyungline_ Wanna One :D gimana reaksi mereka ya :D**

 **thankyou dear yang udah follow, baca, fav, sama review, satu review dari kalian itu sangat berharga :')**

 **dan...**

 **Dear adek-adek Shawol, semoga kalian diberi ketabahan, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa buat ngadepin cobaan lagi nimpa SHINee saat ini... aku sebagai ELF sangat, sangat, sangat sedih. Nggak, semua orang, semua fandom sangat sedih. Mungkin, aku nggak bakal pernah ngerasain berada diposisi kalian, walaupun SJ ditinggal member, setidaknya, kami masih bisa melihat mereka beraktifitas, diluar grup. berbeda dengan kalian, yang nggak bakal ngeliat beliau dimanapun, T** **api kalian nggak boleh berfikiran sempit, sampe kayak shawol lain yang bunuh diri. Kalian masih ada 4orang yang harus kalian beri kekuatan :') percayalah, bintang Jonghyun tidak menghilang, dia hanya berpinda tempat :') dia mengawasi, dan bebas ngeliat kalian dari atas :') jadi, gunakan sisa kekuatan kalian untuk menguatkan, dan mendukung 4member yang saat ini sangat terpukul :')**

 **(ngetik sambil mewek cuy)**

 **yaudah segitu aja yah, kalo mau dilanjutin entar saingan sama FF nya :D** **see you next chapter * review nya jangan lupa, dan mau ngingetin, FF ini alurnya lambat, selambat ddangkoma (kura-kura yesung) jadi bagi yang nggak suka alur yang lambat terserah itu hak kalian :D dan maaf kalo kebanyakan bacot wkwk :v**

 **baca juga FF aku yang lainnya**

 **-Don't Know (OngNielHwang) [repost]**

 **-Kang's Family the series (NielHwang)**

 **-My Love- (NielHwang)**

 _2017-12-19_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:** Something Unexpected

 **Cast:** Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast:** Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary:** Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

 **-something unexpected-**

Jihoon dan Daehwi terus menarik Minhyun yang enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dibelakang mereka, ada Jinyoung, dan Guanlin yang hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Mereka tidak mau ikut campur, biarkan dua princess Wanna One itu saja yang bertindak. Sejujurnya, mereka berdua juga sangat gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu Minhyun, yang berujung dia tidak mau keluar kamar itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin 'kan, jika mereka yang harus bertingkah seperti itu.

"Um... Jihoonie, Daehwi... Bisakah kalian lepaskan tanganku? Tanganku bisa memerah jika kalian menariknya seperti itu" Minhyun berujar pelan.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan melepaskan tangan _noona_! Kami jamin, tangan _noona_ tidak akan memerah, _noona_ jangan takut, asal _nonna_ tidak memberontak, tidak akan sakit" Jihoon meyakinkan Minhyun, yang diangguki dengan semangat oleh Daehwi.

Minhyun pasrah, dia hanya menuruti Jihoon dan Daehwi yang menyeretnya hingga keruang tengah. Berontak pun percuma, yang ada tangannya merah-merah nanti.

 **-something unexpected-**

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Minhyun diruang tengah _Zero Base_. Namun, tidak ada satupun member Wanna One yang membuka suara, lebih tepatnya _hyungline_ Wanna One. Mareka hanya terdiam, dan bengong memandangi Minhyun yang duduk diantara Mereka.

Minhyun sendiri, sebenarnya sudah sangat risih dipandangi sedemikian intens oleh para _hyungline_ , ditambah lagi, tatapan Ong dan Daniel yang seolah siap menerkamnya, membuat nyalinya makin menciut. Bagaimanapun, dia seorang wanita saat ini, dan... Wanita ditengah-tengah lima lelaki dewasa itu... Benar-benar bukan hal yang baik.

"Biasa kalian hentikan tatapan bodoh itu, kalian membuat Minhyun _noona_ takut" Guanlin berujar malas.

Semua mengerjap, mereka segera segera tersadar, dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari Minhyun. Demi apapun! Minhyun sangat cantik saat ini.

"Um... Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Minhyun berujar gugup, ia sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Jisung lebih dulu tersadar, ia segera menggeleng, dan mendekati Minhyun, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun.

"Tidak! _Urri_ Minhyunie sangat cantik! Bahkan _Idol Grup_ wanita saja kalah cantik dengan Minhyunie" Jisung berujar semangat, yang mendapat anggukan dari kelima maknae line.

"Ya, Jisung _hyung_ benar, Minhyunie sangat cantik! Waahhh aku tidak menyangka, Minhyun yang lelaki sangat tampan, dan Minhyun perempuan sangat cantik" Sungwoon berujar tak kalah semangat dari Jisung.

"Minhyun _noona_ benar-benar seperti bidadari" Jaehwan berujar sambil menatap Minhyun dengan intens.

"Minhyun _noona_ _Saranghae_! terimalah cintaku" Woojin berujar tidak jelas. Member lain hanya menggeleng maklum dengan kelakuab absurd anak itu.

Minhyun yang terus dipuji kecantikannya, hanya bis menunduk malu, pipinya sudah memerah hingga ketelinga. Membuat Daniel yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia menyeret Minhyun kekamarnya, dan mengurung Minhyun seharian dikamarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Minhyun, apa yang membuatmu bisa berubah menjadi perempuan seperti ini?" Ong bertanya penasaran, setelah dari tadi hanya bengong.

Pertanyaan Ong Seungwoo mampu membuat semua orang terdiam, mereka menunggu jawaban dari Minhyun. Mereka mendesah, jawaban Minhyun hanya berupa gelengan kepala. Yang artinya, dia sendiri pun tidak tau apa yang menyebabkannya bisa berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Apa kau memakan sesuatu? Atau meminum sesuatu yang mencurigakan noona?" Daniel menimpali pertanyaan Seongwoo.

Pertanyaan Daniel membuat Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali, membuat Jisung yang berada disebelahnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Um... Apa mungkin karena obat alergiku yang berwarna aneh?" Minhyun berujar tak yakin.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengernyit mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Sebentar, apa kau meminum obat alergi yang bewarna lain? Maksudku, bukan warna obat alergimu yang seperti biasa dibelikan Jonghyun?" Jisung bertanya dengan penasaran.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Guanlin, bisakah kau ambilkan obat Minhyun? Dan, Minhyunie, dimana kau meletakkan obat itu?" Jisung bertanya pada Minhyun.

"Di tas yang aku pakai semalam" Minhyun menajwab singkat.

Setelah mengetahui letak obat itu berada, Guanlin bergegas menuju ke kamar Minhyun. Dia mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi tas Minhyun, semua ia keluarkan, tidak perduli, jika sehabis ini ia akan diamuki oleh Minhyun. Guanlin berseru senang saat mendapatkan obat yang dimaksud, namun, dia mengernyit saat mendapati warna obat yang memang aneh. Warna obatnya, sama dengan warna album _Nothing without you_ mereka.

Tidak mau berfikir berat, akhirnya Guanlin memutuskan untuk segera keruangan tengah, tanpa membereskan kamar Minhyun. Dan... Dapat dipastikan dia akan kena amukan Minhyun setelah ini.

" _Hyung_ , Jisung _hyung_... Aku dapat obatnya" Guanlin berteriak senang.

Para _hyungline_ , termasuk Minhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, saat melihat tingkah laku Guanlin. Anak itu, boleh saja terlihat _cool_ jika dipanggung, tapi dibelakang panggung, dia tetap anak remaja yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan... Tingkahnya terkadang masih kekanakan, masih suka menemplok kesana kemari untuk mendapat perhatian. Tapi mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Setelah sampai diruang tengah, Guanlin dengan cepat menyerahkan obat itu ke tangan Jisung. Jisung mengernyit bingung, saat melihat warna obat tersebut yang sangat aneh. Seluruh member kompak mendekati Jisung, mereka duduk melingkar, membuat Minhyun berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Loh? Bukankah ini warna album _Nothing_ _Without You_?" Jisung berujar bingung.

Minhyun mengernyit bingung, seingatnya, warna obat yang sia minum semalam bukan warna ini.

"Tapi... Warna obat ini semalam bukan seperti ini"

Ucapan Minhyun membuat seluruh orang bingung, mereka menatap Minhyun dengan penasaran.

"Lalu apa warna obat ini semalam?" Daniel bertanya pada Minhyun.

"Semalam warnanya biru Niel" Minhyun menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

"Hah? Kok bisa seperti iitu?" Jisung beruajar tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tau" Minhyun menjawab lesu "Aku ingin kembali ke wujud asalku, aku ingin menjadi laki-laki lagi" Minhyun berujar dengan suara serak menahan tangis, airmata mulai mengalir dari mata rubahnya. Membuat semua orang terdiam kaku. Mereka tau, Minhyun pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini.

Jisung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Minhyun, dengan cepat menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung Minhyun yang bergetar dalam pelukannya, Jisung seperti ditampar dengan keras melihat keadaan adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak tega melihat Minhyun yang terpukul seperti ini.

"Sssst... Minhyunie sudah, tidak apa-apa, kami semua ada untukmu, jangan menangis kita akan membantumu kembali ke wujud laki-laki, Jonghyun juga sedang mencari tau penyebab kau bisa berubah seperti ini" Jisung berujar sambil terus mengusap punggung Minhyun.

Daniel mendengus, dia beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Daniel merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Semenjak dia melihat Minhyun dengan wujud perempuan, entah kenapa dia selalu ingin didekat perempuan itu. Daniel sangat suka melihat Minhyun yang berambut panjang.

Dan... Dia selalu ingin marah, jika ada yang berdekatan dengan Minhyun. Entahlah, Daniel juga tidak mengerti, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perasaan anehnya tersebut. Daniel memejamkan matanya, berharap setelah ia bangun masalah sudah terpecahkan.

 **-something unexpected-**

Sudah tiga hari Minhyun dengan tubuh perempuannya, sepertinya, dia sudah mulai terbiasa akan itu. Dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan perhatian seluruh member kepadanya, mereka masih diberi jatah libur. Minhyun sendiri tidak tau, bagaimana nanti jika masa libur berakhir, dan dia masih dalam wujud ini.

Saat ini, Minhyun tengah dikamarnya, ia duduk bersandar menghadap kearah pintu, andai saja kamarnya belum dipasang hordeng, semua member Wanna One bisa dengan bebas melihatnya.

Minhyun mengambil boneka rubah yang dibelikan oleh Jinyoung kemarin siang, Jinyoung bilang, 'boneka itu sangat mirip dengan Minhyun noona, jadi aku membelikannya' dan Minhyun hanya bisa terkekeh setelahnya.

"Hey, kau mau aku beri nama siapa?" Minhyun berujar sambil memencet-mencet hidung boneka tersebut. "Um... Bagaimana kalau aku beri nama Cilo"

" _Hello_ , Cilo salam kenal dengan _Noona_ " Minhyun menggoyangkan boneka rubahnya.

"Cilo, nama yang bagus"

Minhyun _refleks_ mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, saat mendengar suara yang sangat femiliar itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Minhyun tersenyum, ia mengisyaratkan seseorang tersebut untuk masuk, ia menepuk tempat disebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya.

Seseorang tersebut menurut, ia membuka separuh hordeng kamar Minhyun, dan berjalan mendekati Minhyun. Ia duduk tepat disebelah Minhyun.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya pada Minhyun.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengusir bosan" Minhyun berujar sambil tetap memencet-mencet boneka rubahnya.

"Hey, kau bisa membuatnya pesek jika terus memencet hidungnya seperti itu"

Minhyun mendengus, ia memukul orang tersebut dengan bonekanya. Ia memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat orang yang dipukul meringis.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar Ong Seungwoo bodoh!" Minhyun berteriak sambil terus memukuli Seongwoo.

"Hey, hey, hey... Minhyunie hentikan, kau akan merusak bonekanya, dan kau akan membuat Jinyoung sedih jika boneka itu rusak" Ong mencoba membujuk Minhyun, berhasil, Minhyun menghentikan pukulannya dan cemberut.

Seongwoo terkekeh, ia mencubit bibir Minhyun yang maju dengan gemas, membuat Minhyun kembali meneriakinya. Tak sampai disitu, setelah selesai mencubiti bibir Minhyun, Seongwoo beralih pada pipi gembil Minhyun. Ia mencubiti kedua pipi itu dengan gemas, membuat Minhyun merengek, minta dilepaskan.

"Ong lepas, itu sakit" Minhyun beruajar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, cubitan Seungwoo pada pipinya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Entah karena kelewat gemas atau apa, Seongwoo tidak sadar mencubit pipi Minhyun dengan kuat, membuat pipi anak itu memerah.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku Minhyunie, apa aku mencubitmu terlalu keras?" Ong berujar khawatir, ia mengelusi pipi Minhyun yang sangat merah akibat cubitannya.

"Kau gila! Itu sangat sakit kau tau? Apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan perempuan dengan lembut" Minhyun berujar sinis.

"Hehehe... Aku 'kan sudah lama tidak pacaran Minhyunie, makanya aku lupa cara memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik" Seungwoo nyengir.

Dan... Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Seungwoo yang kembali berteriak karena dipukuli oleh Minhyun dengan brutal.

Minyun baru berhenti memukuli Seongwoo setelah ia merasa lelah. Selanjutnya, ia merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Seongwoo, yang dibalas Seongwoo dengan elusan lembut dipuncak dikepalanya. Minhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk menikmati elusan tangan Seungwoo pada puncak kepalanya. Minhyun sangat suka jika ada seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya.

Tangan Minhyun, secara otomatis melingkari lengan Seongwoo. Membuat Seongwoo harus berulang kali meneguk ludah secara paksa. Karena dengan posisi tangan Minhyun yang melingkari lengannya, membuat dada Minhyun menempel dengan sempurnya dilengannya. Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, guna mengusir fikiran kotor dari otaknya. Bisa-bisanya dia berfikiran kotor dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Minhyun, apa kau merasa terpukul dengan kejadian ini?" Seungwoo bertanya lembut.

Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya, yang otomatis membuat elusan Seongwoo berhenti, namun tidak melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada lengan Seongwoo "Terpukul itu pasti Ong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau aku harus menerima ini 'kan? Ini memang diluar nalar, tapi menangis pun percuma, menangis tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan" Minhyun tersenyum getir.

Melihat Minhyun yang sepertinya akan menangis, Seongwoo dengan cepat menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Dan itu sukses membuat tangis Minhyun pecah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap olehnya, hanya elusan pada punggung Minhyun yang Seongwoo lakukan, berharap bisa menenangkan Minhyun.

 _Mereka terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, hingga tidak menyadari seseorang dari luar kamar Minhyun yang menatapi mereka dengan datar._

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE;**

 **Tim OngHwang mana suaranya :D** **Team NielHwang sabar ya hehehe... pasti ada masanya Niel ama Nyon beduaan juga kok :D**

Dan... Jangan panggil gue thor ya, panggil gue Bugi aja, atau nggak kakak juga boleh kalo usia kalian dibawah gue, gue 97Line.

 **Ah iya, kuy lah sapa yang mau gabung di GC nielhwang, okelah gue ubah di Line wkwk... kemaren gue ngajak di WA, karena gue nggak ada Line, line gue keapus, sekarang udah donlod, yuuk yang mau join dm gue ya :D**

 **Review nya ditunggu dear, jangan jadi pembaca gelap, biar gue semangat lanjutinnya**.

 **see you next chap :'** )

jangan lupa baca ff gue yang lain. baca review juga dong pastinya, jangan cuma baca doang :')

-Don't Know [OngNielHwang] (repost dari akun lama)

-Kang's family the series [NielHwang with baby Jihoon]

-My Love [NielHwang]

 _2012-12-23_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle:** Something Unexpected

 **Cast:** Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast:** Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary:** Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan

 **-something unexpected-**

Saat ini, Minhyun sedang berada diruang tengah _Zero Base_ , ia sedang menonton televisi seorang diri, ia duduk di sofa bantal yang ada diruang yengah _Zero Base_ , dengan kaki yang diluruskan. keadaan di ruang tengah _Zero Base_ saat ini sangat sepi, karena sebagian besar penghuninya tengah tidur siang. Hanya ada Jaehwan, dan Guanlin yang tengah berada didapur.

Minhyun menghela napas, ia menatap bosan pada _televisi_ yang sedang menayangkan berita. Minhyun menggerak-gerakan badannya dengan tidak nyaman, entah kenapa dia merasa badannya sakit semua. Terutama diarea pinggang, dan perutnya. Berulang kali Minhyun mengubah posisi duduknya, berharap rasa sakit pada pinggang dan perutnya bisa hilang.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa badanku sakit semua, apa yang salah denganku, bahkan aku sudah tidak latihan selama beberapa hari ini"

"Pinggangku, perutku, lututku, dadaku-

 ** _Uhuk uhuk_**

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya, saat mendengar suara batuk yang sangat keras dari arah dapur. Minhyun mengernyit, saat ia melihat Guanlin dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaehwan dengan perlahan.

"Jaehwanie, kau kenapa?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Eng... T-tidak, tidak apa _noona_ , a-aku hanya tersedak tadi" Jaehwan menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun tanpa mau menatap wajahnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Ka-kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu _noona_ , aku ingin tidur siang" Jaehwan berujar sambil berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamarnya.

"Guanlinie, ada apa dengan Jaehwan?"

"Aku tidak tau _noona_ , tapi Jaehwan hyung tersedak saat melihat _noona_ memegangi dada _noona_ tadi" Guanlin berujar dengan polos.

Minhyun melotot, pipinya mendadak bersemu merah. Pantas saja Jaehwan tadi tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Ya, memang, tadi saat Minhyun berujar badannya sakit semua, saat itu dia juga tengah menyentuh anggota tubuhnya, Minhyun juga dengan santainya memegang area dada nya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada Jaehwan disana, dan melihat semua yang ia lakukan.

"A-ah, begitu rupanya, kalau begitu _noona_ masuk kekamar ya, Lin"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Guanlin, Minhyun bergegas berjalan kearah kamarnya. Setelah masuk kekamarnya, Minhyun dengan cepat menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wajahnya memerah padam karena malu, betapa bodohnya dia, ia melupakan fakta, bahwa ia sekarang seorang perempuan yang tinggal dengan laki-laki dewasa.

"Hwang Minhyun bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau itu sekarang perempuan, perempuan mana yang memegang dada nya sendiri sembarang seperti tadi" Minhyun berujar sambil memukul-mukuli kepalanya.

 ** _Hap_**

Minhyun berhenti memukuli kepalanya, saat ia merasakan tangan seseorang menangkap tangannya, membuat kegiatan mari memukul kepala nya terhenti. Minhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya, untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi.

" _Stop noona_ , karena _noona_ sekarang perempuan, jangan memukuli kepala mu seperti itu, kau bisa melukai kepala mu" Daniel berujar dengan senyuman khas nya.

Minhyun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang, saat merasakan tangan Daniel yang bertengger dipucuk kepalanya, dan mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"A-ah, ya, Niel aku tidak akan memukul kepala ku lagi" Minhyun tergagap.

Daniel tersenyum kecil, ia menurunkan usapan tangannya pada pipi Minhyun. Daniel merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu...

 ** _Cup_**

Daniel mengecup bibir tipis Minhyun sekilas, ia terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun yang hanya bengong, kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, khas seorang Hwang Minhyun yang sedang bingung. Mungkin ia shock, karena mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari center Wanna One tersebut.

"Ni-Niel, ke-kenapa? Ka-kau-

"Kenapa aku menciumu?" Daniel memotong perkataan Minhyun. Yang dibalas anak itu dengan anggukkan ragu-ragu.

"I-iya, kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Hanya ingin menciummu" Daniel mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Minhyun, ia merapikan rambut Minhyun yang mencuat kesana-kemari tidak beraturan "Karena, itu adalah impianku semenjak kita masih menjadi trinee di Produce101, impianku selain menjadi penyanyi yang sukses, aku ingin berdekatan denganmu dan... Menciumu" Daniel berujar santai.

"Ta-tapi Niel, aku... Aku 'kan seorang laki-laki"

"Aku tidak peduli, dalam wujud laki-laki ataupun perempuan, yang jelas aku...

Mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun"...

 **-something unexpected-**

Setelah kejadian Daniel yang mengatakan cinta padanya, Minhyun langsung beranjak keluar kamar, ia berjalan dengan tergesah menuju ke kamar Jisung, yang diikuti Daniel dibelakangnya. Daniel khawatir, karena melihat Minhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar sesaat setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Daniel berhenti mengikuti Minhyun, saat anak itu memasuki kamar Jisung, dapat dilihatnya Minhyun yang langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Jisung yang sedang berbaring dikamarnya, membuat Leader Wanna One itu terkejut, karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Minhyun.

"Minhyunie, hey... Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Jisung berujar khawatir, karena mendapati wajah Minhyun yang sudah banjir airmata.

Daniel bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Jisung yang menanyai Minhyun.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Minhyun berujar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jisung.

"Minhyun, kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau menangis?"

Dapat Daniel lihat Minhyun menggeleng, dan malaj semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jisung.

Di satu sisi Minhyun juga tidak tau kenapa dia menangiis, setelah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Daniel barusan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Minhyun... Apa kau ada masalah? Apa kau merindukan member NU'EST? Kau mau aku antar kesana?" Jisung masih membujuk Minhyun.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau apapun, a-aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Jisung _oppa_ " Minhyun menangis sesegukan.

Daniel hanya menatap mereka dalam diam dari balik kamar. Entahlah, dia tidak tau apa yang difikirkan Minhyun saat ini.

"Hah... Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku bertindak terlalu gegabah seperti ini" Daniel mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Akhirnya, Daniel memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia akan membicarakannya nanti dengan Minhyun, atau bila perlu dia akan meminta maaf dengan Minhyun, karena telah lancang menciumnya.

 **-something unexpected-**

Malam hari sudah tiba, seluruh anggota Wanna One- ah tidak, sepertinya tidak semua, karena Daniel, dan Minhyun tidak terlihat di ruang tengah, mereka berada di kamar masing-masing. Member Wanna One minus Daniel, dan Minhyun tengah makan malam di ruang tengah _Zero Base_.

Mereka makan dengan rusuh seperti biasanya, saling berebut satu sama lain, membuat Jisung memijit kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

"Ong, tolong panggilkan Minhyun dan Daniel, mereka belum keluar kamar semenjak sore" Jisung meminta tolong pada Seungwoo yang sedang mengaduk ramyun buatannya.

"Kenapa harus aku sih _hyung_ , kau tidak tau aku sedang meresapi harum ramyun ku" Ong berujar malas.

"Ck... Ong Seungwoo, lakukan apa yang aku suruh" Jisung berujar mutlak.

Seongwoo mendengus, dia beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju kamar Daniel terlebih dahulu, melewati kamar Minhyun yang tertutup rapat oleh hordeng.

Seongwoo semakin mendengus, saat melihat Daniel yang tengah tertidur nyenyak, anak itu tidur sambil berbicara, seperti biasa khas seorang Kang Daniel.

"Daniel, ayo bangun" Seongwoo menggoyang tubuh besar Daniel.

"Nanti _hyung_ , aku masih mengantuk" Daniel berujar tanpa membuka matanya, ia malah mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Seungwoo.

"Ck... Bangunlah Kang, aku tidak mau dimarahi Jisung hyung karena tidak berhasil membangunkanmu, setelah ini aku masih harus membangunkan Minhyun, ramyun ku bisa dingin kau tau"

Daniel mengerang, ia mendorong Seongwoo sehingga anak itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Yaaaa! Kenapa kau mendoringku bodoh!" Seungwoo berteriak marah.

"Makanya jangan menggangguku, _hyung_ "

"Cepatlah Kang Daniel, aku masih harus membangunkan Minhyun, anak itu juga belum makan malam"

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya" Daniel langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Terserah kau, yang jelas cepat bangun, kalau kau tidak bangun, aku tidak akan bisa makan" Seungwoo berujar sarkastik.

"Iya, bibi Ong, kau ini cerewet sekali sih"

Sengwoo mengabaikan perkataan Daniel dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Daniel. Anak itu berjalan kembali keruang tengah, dan memakan ramyun nya dengan tenang, setelah menjelaskan kalau yang akan membangunkan Minhyun adalah Daniel.

Daniel memasuki kamar Minhyun, ia menghela napas sebentar, dan setelahnya Daniel mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Minhyun.

" _Noona_ , ayo bangun, dan makan malam" Daniel mengguncang pelan tubuh Minhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkan Minhyun, karena anak itu memang bukan tipe orang yang susah bangun jika seseorang membangunkannya.

"Eunghhh..." Minhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, karena terlalu lama tidur.

"Daniel, kenapa kau disini?" Minhyun mengerjap bingung.

Daniel terkekeh, ia merapikan beberapa helai rambut Minhyun yang berantakkan.

"Aku membangunkanmu, semua orang sedang makan malam, kau tidak ingin makan malam?" Daniel berujar dengan lembut.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepala nya, membuat Daniel mengernyit bingung. Minhyun kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tubuhnya sakit, dan pegal semua, terutama di area pinggang dan perut, membuatnya jadi malas melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Badanku sakit semua Niel, Pinggang ku, perut ku, sampai Da- ah, tidak! Pokoknya aku malas bergerak" Minhyun dengan cepat meralat ucapannya saat dia hampir saja keceplosan mengucapkan dada.

"Sakit semua? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah kita tidak ada jadwal beberapa hari ini?" Daniel bingung.

"Tidak tau" Minhyun menjawab dengan pelan.

"Mau aku bawakan ke kamar?"

Minhyun diam, ia menimang-nimang tawaran Daniel, Minhyun menggigiti bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Mau atau tidak?" Daniel bertanya sekali lagi.

Daniel tersenyum, saat mendapat anggukan pelan dari Minhyun, Daniel mengusak rambut Minhyun dengan gemas.

" _Noona_ , aku ingin meminta maaf, atas ci-

"Tidak! Jangan dilanjutkan!" Minhyun memotong ucapan Daniel, ia menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Daniel, wajahnya mendadak merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau... Malu?" Daniel berujar jail.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak malu" Minhyun tergagap.

"Kkk~ kau sangat menggemaskan" Daniel mencium pipi Minhyun sekilas lalu beranjak keluar, untuk mengambilkan Minhyun makanan.

"Huft... Untung saja dia cepat keluar, kalau tidak, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, tidak mungkin 'kan aku tersipu karena dicium olehnya" Minhyun memegangi pipi nya yang menghangat, karena dicium oleh Daniel.

"Ya Tuhan! Sepertinya aku benar-benar jadi perempuan sekarang, tidak! Aku bukan perempuan, aku Hwang Minhyun, laki-laki tampan di Wanna One. Ya! Aku laki-laki tampan" Minyun berbicara denga tidak jelas.

"Huwaaa! Ibu bagaimana ini, jangan sampai aku terlena oleh perlakuan Daniel" Minhyun memelas.

 **-something unexpected-**

Diruang tengah, member Wanna One tampak bingung melihat Daniel yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di nampan.

"Daniel? Apa Minhyun belum bangun?" Jisung bertanya penasaran.

"Sudah, _hyung_ , tapi dia malas bergerak katanya"

Jisung mengernyit seingatnya Minhyun sangat rajin, tapi kenapa dia malas bergerak.

"Kok tumben?"

"Tidak tau _hyung_ , dia bilang pingggang, perut, dan seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal semua"

"Pinggang, perut, pegal-pegal, kenapa gejalanya seperti adikku kalan sedang... Oh ya Tuhan! Jangan-jangan Minhyun sedang menghadapi gejala datang bulan?" Jisung berteriak, membuat member Wanna One terkejut, bahkan Jaehwan sampai tersedak.

"Datang bulan? Bagaimana mungkin hyung?Minhyun itu 'kan laki-laki"

"Apa kau bodoh Ha Sungwoon, Minhyun sekarang sedang dalam wujud perempuan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?"

Semua orang mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jisung, mendadak suasana _Zero Base_ menjadi hening.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Minhyun _noona_ datang bulan, akan seganas apa dia nanti" Jaehwan berujar lesu.

"Tinggal satu rumah dengan wanita yang sedang datang bulan itu bukan hal yang bagus, karena wanita yang sedang datang bulan itu lebih menyeramkan dari Ibu tiri" Jisung mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kalian semua, berhentilah berfikiran konyol, siapa tau Minhyu _noona_ hanya sedang masuk angin" setelah berujar seperti itu, dia lantas meninggalkan ruang tengah _Zero Base_ , dan kembali memasuki kamar Minhyun.

"Aku yakin! Minhyun pasti sebentar lagi datang bulan" Jisung berujar yakin.

"Lihat saja nanti _hyung_ , berdo'a saja, semoga perkiraanmu salah" Seongwoo berujar santai.

" _Hyungdeul_ , kalian sedang membahas apa" Daehwi bertanya penasaran.

Para _hyungline_ terdiam, mereka lupa jika mereka masih bersama para _maknae line._

"Tidak ada apa-apa hehe... Kalian lanjut makan saja, ayo habiskan Guanlin, Woojin, Jihoon, Daehwi, Jinyoung juga" Jisung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Para _hyungline_ menghela napas lega, saat para _maknae_ tidak lanjut bertanya, dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jisung.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hayo ada yang nungguin fic gajelas ini :D hehe, maapin kalo part NielHwang nya kurang greget... btw, kalian pada minta post di WP ya :D emang kalo aku post di WP pada mau baca :v entar udah post di WP gataunya sepi yang baca canda ey :v entar aku post deh di wp dengan unname yang sama kaya di FFN @bugihwangiie. jangan lupa baca yah**

 **Y** **ang mau join di grup, langsung add ID line aku yah honeysweety_ jangan lupa langsung chat**

 **see you next chapter jangan lupa review nya biar aku semangat** **lanjutinnya**

 _2017-12-27_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle** : Something Unexpected

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast** : Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary** : Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan

 **-something unexpected-**

Jam sudah menunjukka pukul 23.45KST. Sebagian besar penghuni _Zero Base_ sudah memasuki kamamar masing-masing, dan ada juga yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Kecuali, sang pemeran utaman kita yang tengah meringis menahan sakit di bagian perutnya. Minhyun mencengkram selimut yang ia kenakan, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyerang di area perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, perutku kenapa, kenapa seperti seseorang sedang meremas perutku"

Minhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, badannya ia sandarkan pada dinding. Minhyun membuang semua peralatan kebersihan yang tergantung di atas tempat tidurnya dengan asal, agar dia dapat bersandar dengan nyaman. Minhyun kembali meringis, saat sekarang rasa sakit itu menyerang di area pinggangnya.

Minhyun meraih ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, tangannya dengan cekatan mencari kontak yang bisa ia hubungin. Setelah menimang beberapa saat, akhirnya Minhyun memilih untuk menelpon Daniel. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Daniel menjawab panggilan nya.

" _Hallo_ , ada apa _noona_? Kenapa menelpon?"

"Niel, maafkan aku mengganggumu, bisakah kau ke kamarku sekarang? Tapi hanya kau, jangan bangunkan siapapun, aku mohon jangan buat suara sekecil apapun" Minhyun berujar lemas.

"Tapi... ada apa?"

"Niel, bisa atau tidak? Jika tidak, aku akan meminta bantuan Seung-

"Bisa, aku bisa ke kamarmu sekarang, jangan telpon Seungwoo _hyung_ , aku tutup telpon nya sekarang"

Tak lama setelahnya, Daniel memasuki kamar Minhyun. Daniel mengernyit, saat melihat Minhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar dengan lemas. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran dari dahi nya.

" _Noona_ , kau kenapa?" Daniel bertanya cemas, sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh penghuni lain.

"Aku tidak tau Niel, perutku sangat sakit" Minhyun menjawab lemah.

"Apa kau salah makan? Atau... kau makan _ramyun_ pedas yang sering dimakan para _maknae line_?" Daniel berujar sambil mengelap keringat Minhyun dengan sapu tangan milik Minhyun.

"Tidak Niel, aku tidak pernah makan itu, aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa sesakit ini perutku, pinggangku juga"

"Jangan-jangan, benar apa yang dibilang oleh Jisung hyung saat makan malam tadi" Daniel menggumam pelan.

"Apa yang benar Niel?"

" _Noona_ , Jisung _hyung_... Dia... Mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi... kau jangan marah" Daniel berujar ragu.

"Tidak... aku tidak akan marah"

"Jisung _hyung_ bilang... Kalau melihat gejalanya, kau... Kau... Sepertinya akan datang bulan _noona_ " Daniel memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apalagi itu!" Minhyun frustrasi "Tidak cukupkah aku yang sudah menjadi perempuan seperti ini! apa aku juga harus merasakan semua yang dirasakan oleh wanita, tidak sekalian saja aku hamil dan punya anak" Minhyun mulai terisak, rasa sakit di perut dan pinggangnya benar-benar membuatnya serasa ingin melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya.

Daniel dengan sigap menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia mengusak, dan menciumi rambut Minhyun berkali-kali. Berharap perlakuannya dapat menenangkan Minhyun. Minhyun sendiri, ia membalas pelukan Daniel dengan erat. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit sekarang, dia tidak masalah jika hanya datang bulan, toh dia memang saat ini tengah menjalani peran sebagai seorang wanita.

Tapi... yang dia tidak sanggup adalah, menahan rasa sakitnya, Minhyun tidak sanggup, ia tidak tau kalau wanita datang bulan akan terasa sesakit ini. Minhyun janji, jika dia sudah kembali menjadi seorang laki-laki, Minhyun tidak akan lagi mengejek Sujin _noona_ yang sedang datang bulan.

"Daniel, sakit" Minhyun merengek dalam pelukan Daniel

"Sssst... Jangan menangis, nanti alergimu kambuh, kita tidak punya persediaan obatnya _noona_ , sedangkan yang selalu membelikanmu obat adalah Jonghyun _hyung_ " Daniel mengusap-usap punggung Minhyun, berharap bisa menenangkan tangisnya.

"Ni-Niel a-aku...

Daniel mengernyit saat Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa _noona_?"

"Se-sepertinya, a-aku benar-benar datang bulan" Minhyun berujar terbata, saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Minhyun menenggelamkan kepala nya di dada bidang Daniel.

Daniel? Jangan ditanya, anak itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Minhyun.

"Kau... Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar datang bulan bodoh!" Minhyun memukuli dada Daniel.

"Aduduh, _oke_ , _oke_... Itu sakit _noona_ , jangan memukulku" Daniel menahan tangan Minhyun yang akan memukulnya lagi, membuat Minhyun cemberut.

"Lantas... kita harus bagaimana?" Daniel bertanya bingung.

"Bagaimana apa nya? Belikan aku pembalut bodoh!" Minhyun emosi.

"Ya Tuhan, iya aku belikan, tidak perlu marah-marah Hwang Minhyun" Daniel berujar gemas.

"Tapi... aku tidak mau kau yang membelikan"

"Lantas? Siapa yang akan membelikan kalau bukan aku?"

"Aku akan menelpon Jonghyun, meminta _Stylist noona_ membelikannya untukku, dan juga aku ingin dia datang kesini secara langsung, untuk mengajariku semua hal tentang datang bulan, dan semua hal tentang wanita. Aku tidak mau ada laki-laki yang ikut campur saat datang bulan pertama ku" Minhyun berujar mutlak yang membuat Daniel ternganga.

"Tu-tungu, tapi-

"Tapi apa? Sudahlah diam saja, aku mau menelpon Jonghyun, kau kembali ke kamarmu sana" usir Minhyun ketus.

Daniel menghela napas sejenak, ia mengusap-usap dadanya perlahan, berharap bisa diberikan kesabaran yang extra. Sebenarnya tadi siapa yang merengek memintanya untuk datang kemari, dan sekarang, dia malah dicueki, dan lebih parahnya lagi di usir. 'Tuhan... Berikan aku kesabaran yang extra menghadapi wanita yang sedang datang bulan' Batinnya nelangsa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-something unexpected-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Daniel sudah berada di kamar Minhyun. Ia ingin memastikan, bahwa Minhyun baik-baik saja, dan tidak merasa kesakitan seperti semalam lagi. Setidaknya, Daniel bisa sedikit tenang. Karena semalam Jonghyun dan Noona stylist NU'EST datang ke _Zero Base_ membawakan pembalut, dan membelikan obat alergi untuk Minhyun.

Ya... Walaupun Daniel harus menekan rasa iri- atau lebih tepatnya cemburu-saat Minhyun langsung memeluk Jonghyun dengan erat, dan lebih parahnya lagi, Minhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Jonghyun.

Daniel membuka hordeng kamar Minhyun, dengan perlahan dia masuk sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Daniel tersenyum kecil, saat melihat Minhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap. Selimut tebal menggulung badannya hingga sebatas leher.

Daniel mendudukan dirinya didekat Minhyun, ia mengusap rambut Minhyun dengan perlahan. Daniel merendahkan tubuhnya, ia mengecup kening Minhyun dengan hati-hati. Cukup lama Daniel mencium kening Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, karena merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, _fox eyes_ miliknya terbuka menampakkan sepasang iris kembar yang selalu dikagumi semua orang. Minhyun mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Minhyun mengernyit saat merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya dikamar ini. Ia sedikit mendongak, untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengusik tidurnya di hari sepagi ini.

"Daniel? Kenapa disini?"

Daniel tersenyum, ia mencubit hidung Minhyun dengan gemas. "Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

"Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya aku kenapa" Minhyun berujar sebal.

"Ey... Jadi siapa yang semalem menelpon sambil merengek menyuruhku datang kekamarnya" Daniel tersenyum jail.

Wajah Minhyun memerah, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka rusa yang dibelikan Jinyoung beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Daniel, ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu Minhyun.

" _Noona_ , apa masih sakit?" Daniel bertanya lembut, ia menyingkirkan boneka rusa yang digunakan Minhyun untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Masih sakit Niel, terutama pinggang ku, terasa mau patah," Minhyun merengek.

Daniel membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Minhyun, ia menelusupkan tangan kanan nya ke bawah tubuh Minhyun. Sedikit mengangkatnya, lalu menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Da- Daniel" Minhyun terbata.

"Biarkan seperti ini, anggap saja aku sedang mengurangi rasa sakitmu" Daniel berujar sambil mengelus perut Minhyun.

Minhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Daniel, anak itu melepaskan separuh gulungan selimutnya. Minhyun membalas pelukan Daniel dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Daniel. Daniel sendiri hanya tersenyum, sambil terus mengusap perut Minhyun dari balik selimut. Tak lama setelahnya, Daniel mendengar dengkuran halus, menandakan bahwa Minhyun kembali terlelap.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya" Daniel terkekeh.

"Minhyun ba-

"Sssst... Pelankan suaramu _hyung_ , Minhyun _noona_ baru saja tidur, _hyung_ " Daniel memperingati Jisung yang akan membangunkan Minhyun.

"Apa dia... tidak tidur semalaman? Bukankah saat Jonghyun, dan _stylist_ _noona_ NU'EST pulang dia langsung tidur?" Jisung bertanya bingung.

Ya... Semalam, saat Jonghyun dan _Stylist_ _noona_ NU'EST datang, satu persatu member Wanna One bangun karena penasaran, siapa malam-malam yang bertamu ke _Zero Base_. Kecuali _maknae_ _line_ yang memang sengaja tidak dibangunkan, karena mereka masih harus sekolah pagi ini.

"Dia tidur hyung, tapi tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Kau tau sendiri bukan? Minhyun _noona_ sedang mengalami apa"

"A-ah, Ya... Aku tau, kalau begitu aku keruang tengah ya, jangan lupa Niel nanti kalau Minhyun sudah bangun, laksanakan apa yang dikatakan _Stylist noona_ nya NU'EST, beri dia air hangat. dan juga... Kalau bisa kompres juga perutnya pakai air hangat, supaya dia tidak merasa telalu sakit"

"Baik, _hyung_... Aku akan melakukan sesuai kata-katamu" Daniel berujar mantap.

Jisung tersenyum, ia menyempatkan untuk mengusak rambut Minhyun sebelum keluar kamar.

Setelah Jisung pergi, hanya ada keheningan yang mengisi kamar Minhyun. Daniel memperhatikan seisi kamar Minhyun, ia terkekeh saat melihat peralatan kebersihan Minhyun yang berserakan. Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya saat teringat betapa maniaknya seorang Hwang Minhyun dengan kebersihan, dia tidak membiarkan sedikitpun debu berada dikamarnya. Daniel tidak membayangkan bagaimana Zero Base jika tidak ada Minhyun, karena yang setiap saat membersihkan _Zero_ _Base_ adalah Minhyun.

Seongwoo bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, saat Jisung berjalan keluar dari kamar Minhyun. Ia menggertakan giginya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disana, dikamar Minhyun, Seongwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh Daniel pada Minhyun. Seongwoo menggenggam erat tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kang Daniel, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil kesempatan disaat Minhyun sedang seperti ini. Tidak sesimple itu Kang Daniel" Seongwoo tersenyum misterius.

 **-TBC-**

Hehe... udah nggak mau banyak omong, yang penting jangan lupa review :v special buat para jomblo di grup NielHwang, yang selalu nagih minta Up wkwk... nih buat kalian :v

Review... review... jangan jadi pembac gelap -_-

 _2017-12-31_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** : Something Unexpected

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast** : Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary** : Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan

.

.

 **-something unexpected-**

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang hampir siang, seluruh member Wanna One sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Di dapur, terlihat Jisung dan Sungwoon sedang sibuk membongkar isi belanjaan mereka. Pagi tadi, saat setelah selesai sarapan, Jisung dan Sungwoon berpamitan akan ke super market. Mereka ingin membeli bahan-bahan mentah untuk dimasak. Woojin yang sedang lewat pun mengernyit bingung, saat melihat dua anggota tertua Wanna One itu, sedang sibuk membongkar belanjaan mereka.

" _Hyung_... Kalian sedang apa?" Woojin menghampiri Jisung dan Sungwoon.

"Ah! Woojin... _Hyung_ sedang membongkar belanjaan untuk dimasak" Jisung menjawab pertanyaan Woojin sambil membongkar isi belanjaan.

"Kenapa kalian belanja banyak sekali? Apa kita akan kedatangan tamu?" Woojin bertanya bingung.

"Ah! Iya... Aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian. Hari ini, member NU'EST akan datang kesini, mereka ingin melihat keadaan Minhyun. Jadi... Aku dan Sungwoon memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu, tidak mungkin 'kan kita hanya menyediakan _Ramyun_. Kami akan masak di ruang _barbeque_ " Jisung menjelaskan pada Woojin.

"Waaahhh benarkah, _hyung_?" Woojin berujar antusias

"Iya, jadi... Beritahu pada yang lain, termasuk.. Kau Woojin, untuk membereskan ruangan, aku tidak mau nanti mereka datang, ruangan masih dalam keadaan berantakan, dan... Satu lagi, Jangan beritahu Minhyun kalau member NU'EST akan datang, biarlah jadi kejutan untuknya." Jisung berujar tegas.

"Siapp, _hyung_!" Woojin berujar sambil berlari menghampiri satu persatu member Wanna One, untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka disuruh beres-beres karena member NU'EST akan datang. Terdengar teriakan kegiarangan dari Guanlin karena ia bisa bertemu Dongho.

Disi lain, Minhyun masih bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Daniel sendiri sudah kembali ke kamarnya, untuk bersiap _shooting_ , hari ini dia ada shooting _Master Key_ bersama Seungwoo. Perlahan-lahan Minhyun membuka kelopak matanya, Minhyun mengerjap perlahan, menormalkan pandangannya yang memburam, akibat terlalu lama tertidur.

"Eunngghhh... Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Dimana Daniel, apa dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya?"

Minhyun perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Minhyun meringis, saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ibu... Badanku sakit" Minhyun merengek.

Tidak mau berlarut-larut merasakan sakit, Minhyun bangun dari duduknya, ia membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan, dan... Membereskan kembali peralatan yang semalam dibuangngnya dengan asal. Minhyun menggelung rambutnya keatas, ia beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Mengernyit bingung, saat melihat para maknae yang sedang sibuk membereskan masing-masing ruangan.

"Minhyun _noona_ , sudah bangun" Daehwi berseru riang dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ah, Daehwi... Iya, aku sudah bangun. Mana yang lain nya? Kenapa hanya ada kalian yang sedang berberes disini?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Ah! _Hyung line_ sedang ada diruang _barbeque noona_ , mereka memasak karena member NU-hmmmppp

Belum selesai Daehwi berbicara, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibekap oleh Jihoon yang kebetulan tidak sengaja mendengar Daehwi akan berkata tentang member NU'EST yang akan datang.

"Hehehe... Tidak ada _noona_ , para _hyungline_ sedang masak, mereka bilang, mereka bosan memakan makanan cepat saji terus" Jihoon cengengesan.

"Oh, begitu," Minhyun berujar setengah tidak percaya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Jihoon. Tapi yah... Dia tidak mau ambil pusing, dia lebih memilih memasuki ruangan _barbeque_ untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh _hyungline_ "Kalau begitu aku akan melihat mereka," Minhyun berujar sambil berjalan kearah ruang _barbeque_.

Jihoon menghela napas lega, ia melepaskan tangan nya yang sedak membekap mulut Daehwi. Ia terbahak saat melihat Daehwi yang sedang mengais udara dengan rakus.

"Ya! Kenapa _hyung_ menutup mulutku seperti tadi!" Daehwi berteriak.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yanh dikatakan Jisung hyung? Kita tidak boleh memberitahukan pada Minhyun _noona_ yang sebenarnya" Jihoon berujar gemas.

"Oh... Aku lupa _hyung_ , hehe..." Daehwi cengengesan.

Jihoon mendengus, dia menjitak pelan kepala Daehwi. Membuat Daehwi cemberut.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Jangan cuma bergosip! Kerjakan juga tugas kalian!" Jinyoung berseru marah. Daehwi dan Jihoon bergegas melakukan tugas mereka sebelum disembur lagi oleh Jinyoung.

 **ooOoo**

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Jisung, hari ini seluruh member NU'EST, kecuali Minhyun tentunya... Datang ke _Zero Base_ , mereka datang dengan beberapa bingkisan yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Jihoon, dan Daehwi langsung menerjang Minki begitu mereka melihat Minki. Ya, Minki adalah salah satu mantan peserta Produce101 yang paling banyak akrab dengan _maknae_ - _maknae_ di Produce, jadi... Tak heran jika mereka langsung menerjang Minki dengan pelukan erat.

Dongho, Jonghyun, dan Aaron hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Guanlin juga memeluk Dongho, namun tidak seheboh Daehwi, dan Jihoon yang sangat heboh saat memeluk Minki. Seongwoo, Sungwoon, dan Daniel memeluk erat Jonghyun. Walaupun faktanya semalam mereka baru bertemu. Jisung juga memeluk erat Aaron, dari member NU'EST masih peserta Produce101 dia memang sudah akrab dengan Aaron.

"Jisung _hyung_ , dimana Minhyun?" Minki bertanya karena tidak menemukan Minhyun dimanapun.

"Ah! Iya, Minhyun sedang tidur dikamarnya, anak itu seharian ini hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Dia hanya bangun jika merasa haus, lapar, atau ingin ke toilet"

"Pasti Minhyun merepotkan kalian" Aaron berujar tak enak.

"Ck.. Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak ada yang merepotkan, atau direpotkan. Minhyun sudah kami anggap keluarga, Aaron. Kalian juga, kita semua keluarga, kau juga" Jisung berujar lembut.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Minhyunie dengan baik, _hyung_. Dia pasti sedang merasa kesulitan saat ini" Aaron berujar tulus, yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Jisung.

"Jonghyun, aku ingin melihat Minhyun" Minki berujar tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Minhyun masih tidur, Ren" Jonghyun mencoba melarang Minki

"Masa bodo... Aku mau liat Minyo" Minki berujar cuek, ia melenggang masuk ke kamar Minhyun, yang diikuti Oleh Jihoon, dan Daehwi dibelakangnya. Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, Minki dan sifat seenaknya itu memang sulit dikendalikan.

"Jisung _hyung_... Maafkan Minki ya, dia memang susah diberitahu" Jonghyun berujar tak enak.

"Tidak apa Jonghyun, mungkin dia sudah sangat merindukan Minhyun, makanya dia seperti itu" Jisung tersenyum maklum.

 _Okay... Kita tinggalkan dulu ruang tengah Zero Base. Kita beralih pada Minki, kita liat apa yang terjadi di kamar Minhyun._

"MINYEOOO BANGUUUUN!!" Minki berteriak sambil menindih tubuh Minhyun, membuat Minhyun terlonjak kaget.

"YA! MINKI! BADANKU SEDANG SAKIT SEMUA! KENAPA KAU TINDIH" Minhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ia mengejap-ngerjapkan matanya, nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna. Sedetik kemudian, dia melotot. Minhyun bangun dengan tiba-tiba membuat Minki terjungkal. Jihoon dan Daehwi tertawa dengan keras, melihat ekspresi Minki saat terjungkal.

"MINKI!!!! INI BENAR KAU?!!" Minhyun berteriak heboh.

"Ya! Hwang bodoh Minhyun, bokongku sakit kau tau, kau itu sekarang perempuan, tapi kenapa tenaga mu bisa sekuat itu!" Minki misuh-misuh.

Menghiraukan kekesalan Minki, Minhyun memeluk Minki dengan sangat erat membuat anak itu terbatuk-batuk. Minki mencubit pinggang Minhyun agar anak itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Astagaa Ren aku rinduuuu" Minhyun berujar manja.

"Dasar Hwang bodoh Minhyun! Kau mau aku mati?" Minki berujar sarkastik.

"Hehe... Maaf, aku kan kangen"

"Ya, aku tau... Aku juga kangen Minyeeooo" Minki merentangkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Minhyun memeluknya, Minhyun yang mengerti langsung saja menghambur kedalam pelukan Minki.

"Minhyun _noona_ , dan Minki _hyung_ lucu hihi..." Daehwi dan Jihoon cekikikan.

"Minhyun _noona_ , Minki _hyung_... Aku mau juga dipeluk" Jihoon berujar manja, yang diikutin anggukkan kepala oleh Daehwi. Minki dan Minhyun terkekeh, mereka merentangkan tangan membuat Jihoon dan Daehwi langsung memeluk mereka berdua. Keempatnya tertawa karena kekonyolan mereka.

"Jihoon, Daehwi... Ayo makan, ajak Minki dan Minhyun juga" Jisung berteriak dari luar kamar.

Mereka berhenti berpelukan, saat mendengar teriakan Jisung. "Minhyun noona, Minki _hyung_... Ayo kita keluar, Jisung _hyung_ sudah memanggil" Jihoon mengajak Minki, dan Minhyun.

"Kalian keluarlah duluan, aku dan Minki akan menyusul" Minhyun berkata pada Daehwi dan Jihoon. Mereka mengangguk menuruti kata-kata Minhyun.

"Minyeo, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Tidak... Maksudku kenapa kau bisa jadi perempuan?" Minki bertanya antusias.

Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dia benci sifat Minki yang satu ini. Penasaran... Anak itu tidak akan berhenti mencari tau, kalau belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan menurutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, beberapa hari yang lalu... Saat kami pulang dari jadwal, alergiku kambuh, dan aku meminum obatku, memang warna nya agak aneh, jika biasanya obat alergiku berwarna kuning pucat, obat yang aku minum berwarna biru, dan kau tau Ren? Saat pagi member Wanna One lihat, obat itu berwarna seperti album _Nothing Without You_ , Wanna One" Minhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Minki yang terlihat masih penasaran.

"Hah?! Apa?! apa ada yang seperti itu?" Minki tak percaya, ia menatap Minhyun sanksi.

"Ada bodoh! Dan aku korbannya" Minhyun berujar sarkastik.

Minki tertawa mendengar Minhyun yang marah-marah. Minki menghentikan tawa nya, ia menatap Minhyun dengan serius "Minyeoo... Aku Jadi ingin meminumnya juga" Minki berujar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Minhyun menoyor kepala Minki membuat anak itu mendelik marah, "Jangan bodoh Choi Minki! Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki" marah Minhyun.

"Hehe... Aku hanya bercanda bodoh, kalau aku jadi perempuan, anggota _G_ _irlgrup_ akan minder semua kalah cantik denganku" Minki berujar pede, yang membuat Minhyun mendengus.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar.. Nanti Jisung _oppa_ mengomel"

"Awwh... Minyoeeku _kiyowo_ sekali sekarang manggilnya _oppa_ " Minki mencubiti kedua pipi Minhyun dengan gemas. Minhyun memukul tangan Minki dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat anak itu mengadu kesakitan.

Akhirnya, setelah insiden keributan kecil itu, mereka beranjak keluar dari kamar Minhyun Mereka langsung menuju ruang _barbeque_ , karena saat mereka keruang tengah, tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada ruang kosong yang super berantakkan.

 **ooOoo**

Selesai makan, mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah _Zero Base_. Ah! Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berkumpul sih. Walaupun 'katanya' berkumpul, tetap saja mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi walapun begitu, mereka tetap saling bercerita dan bercanda satu sama lain, hitung-hitung melepas rindu. Karena semenjak Produce101 season2 selesai, mereka jarang sekali bertemu.

Di sisi kiri ruang tengah, terlihat Aaron yang sedang berbincang dengan Jisung dan Sungwoon, entah apa yang mereka bincangkan biarlah para orang tua itu dengan dunia mereka. Ada juga Guanlin dan Dongho yang sedang bercerita dengan gaya _cool_ ala mereka, Minki yang terus digelayuti oleh Jihoon dan Daehwi. Woojin dan Jinyoung yang sedang belajar membuat kopi yang enak dikamar Seongwoo. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar tidak ada, ia sedang _shooting_ bersama Daniel.

Dan... Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu tengah sibuk bergelayut manja dengan Jonghyun. Ya... Dari semenjak selesai makan siang tadi, Minhyun tidak sekalipun melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Jonghyun, kemanapun Jonghyun melangkah, Minhyun pasti akan mengikutinya. Jonghyun sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya diam, dan memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan Minhyun, membiarkan anak itu berbuat sesuka hatinya. Lagipula mereka sangat jarang bertemu, jadi wajar jika Minhyun selalu seperti ini setiap bertemu dengan nya.

"Anak-anak... Mohon perhatiannya sebentar... Jonghyun akan menyampaikan sesuatu" Jisung berkata sambil memberi isyarat pada orang-orang diruangan itu agar tenang. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat mereka semua menurut layaknya kucing kecil.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Guanlin bertanya penasaran.

Jonghyun menghela napas sebentar, membuat Minhyun yang berada disampingnya mengernyit bingung. Jonghyun mengulas senyum kecil, ia mengusak pucuk kepala Minhyun sebentar, lalu menatap semua orang diruang tengah _Zero Base_ satu persatu."Kalian tau bukan? Kondisi Minhyun saat ini sedang tidak baik, jadi... Aku bermaksud untuk..." Jonghyun menjedah kalimatnya. "meminta izin untuk mengajak Minhyun liburan selama beberapa hari..." Jonghyun memperhatikan raut wajah masing-masing member Wanna One yang berada disana, mereka nampak kaget. Termasuk Aaron, Dongho, Minki dan... Minhyun. Mereka juga sama kagetnya, karena mereka memang tidak tau sama sekali masalah ini

" _Jjuya_... Apa itu benar?" Minhyun berujar antusias. Binar bahagia benar-benar ketara diraut wajahnya. Minhyun tersenyum lebar, saat melihat Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun, senyumnya sirna saat dia mengingat ia bukan hanya member NU'EST, tapi juga member Wanna One. Seolah mengerti kerisauan Minhyun, Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Minhyun, menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Minhyun berharap Minhyun dapat tenang. Karena ia juga tengah gugup menunggu izin dari Jisung.

"Jisung _hyung_ , bagaimana? Apa kau mengizinkan?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Jisung yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Jisung gelagapan, ia mengatur ekspresi wajahnya setenang mungkin, agar tidak terlihat kekagetannya

Jisung berdehem sebentar, membahasi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun barusan. "Tidak apa-apa Jjong, tidak perlu meminta izin seperti itu... Minhyun juga anggota NU'EST, ya... Walaupun ia sekarang tengah aktif bersama Wanna One. Tapi dia tetap member NU'EST" Jisung beruajar menenangkan.

Minhyun tersenyum cerah, ia menghampiri Jisung dan memeluk anggota tertua Wanna One itu sangat erat. Minhyun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jisung, ia hanya membalas pelukan dari Minhyun.

 _See_... Bagaimana Jisung tidak mengizinkan, jika Minhyun bisa sesenang ini, hanya dengan mendengar kata liburan bersama member NU'EST. Baginya... Kebahagiaan para member kebahagiaannya juga.

"Yaaa... Jjong _hyung_ , apa hanya Minhyun hyung yang diajak? Kami juga ingin ikut" Jihoon merengek manja.

"Tidak, Jihoon... Kau tidak bisa ikut, biarkan Minhyun liburan bersama member NU'EST" Jisung melarang secara halus.

"Tapi _hyung_...

"Tidak! Dan juga kau harus kuliah bukan? Kau mahasiswa baru, tidak baik jika terus membolos. Apalagi saat ini jadwal kita sedang diliburkan" Tegas Jisung, membuat Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jisung _hyung_ , tak apa kalau Jihoon ingin ikut, hyung. Lagipula kami hanya beberapa hari" Jihoon tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Jonghyun.

"Aku juga ikut... Aku juga ingin liburan, masa Jihoon hyung saja yang diajak" Rajuk Daehwi tak mau kalah, yang membuat Jisung menghela napas panjang.

"Kau lihat Jonghyun? Jika satu orang kau ajak... Satu orang lagi juga mau ikut, dan akan bertambah satu orang lagi" Jisung melirik Guanlin yang pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Mereka akan merepotkanmu, dan membuatmu sakit kepala, sudahlah kalian liburan saja berlima urusan bocah-bocah ini biar aku yang urus" Jisung berujar tegas.

"Ah!... Kalau begitu baiklah _hyung_... Terserah apa katamu saja, Daehwi, Jihoon. Maaf yah, mungkin lain kali kita bisa liburan bersama?" Jonghyun mencoba menghibur Daehwi yang sudah siap menangis karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut.

"Tapi kapan _hyung_? Tidak tau 'kan kapan kita akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk liburan besama" Daehwi berujar dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Minki yang berada diaebelahnya dengan sigap menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya. menenangkan Daehwi yang sudah mulai menangis.

Jisung memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening, menghadapi _maknae line_ yang sedang merajuk itu bukan hal baik. Ia mengabaikan Daehwi dan memilih fokus pada topik awal yang mereka bahas. "Jadi... Kapan kalian akan berangkat Jjong?" Jisung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok _hyung_ , kami akan berangkat di penerbangan paling awal"

"Ah! Begitu... Kalian akan liburan kemana?"

" _Maldives_ , hyung" Jonghyun menjawab singkat.

"Huwaaa... Aku ingin ikuuut" Jihoon meraung histeris, membuat Guanlin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan setelahnya berteriak kesakitan karena Jihoon memukulinya dengan brutal, Dongho yang disebelah Guanlin tertawa terbahak melihatnya.

"Ya! Sudah aku bilang kau tidak bisa ikut Jihoon!" Jisung berujar kesal, membuat Jihoon manyun. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mari memukul Guanlin, dan kembali duduk disamping Minki. Ia memeluk Minki dari samping, membuat Minki terkekeh geli.

"Ah, baiklah... kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang dulu Jisung _hyung_ , kami harus _packing_ ," Jonghyun berdiri dari dudukya, membuat Minhyun merengut karena pelukannya pada lengan Jonghyun terlepas.

Mereka mengantar member NU'EST sampai kedepan _Zero Base_. Saling memeluk satu sama lain, sebelum benar-benar pulang. Minhyun melambaikan tangan dengan semangat, saat melihat mobil keempat sahabatnya mulai menjauh. Senyum cerah tak luntur dari bibir tipisnya, membuat Jisung juga mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tidak salah ia memberi izin kepada Jonghyun untuk mengajak Minhyun liburan, karena ia bisa melihat senyum cerah di bibir tipis Minhyun. Bukan senyum seadanya yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali memasuki _Zero Base_. Jisung langsung membantu Minhyun mem- _packing_ barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke _Maldives_ untuk beberapa hari kedepan. tidak perlu pulang ke _dorm_ Wanna One untuk mengambil baju-bajunya. Karena, semua baju wanita Minhyun memang berada di _Zero Base_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Hello Guys... bertemu lagi ama FF gajelas ini wkwk... chap depan (mungkin) udah mulai konfliknya hehe... mau ngingetin doang, ini FF belon tau mau berlabuh pada kapal yang mana, jadi jangan kecewa aja kalo bukan kapal kalian yang berlayar di FF ini, dan juga.. setiap chap sebisa mungkin gantian aku bikin momen OngHwang, NielHwang, maupun BugiHwang secara adil. jadi jangan protes kalo momen kapal kalian nggak ada oke.**

 _See you next chapter_

 _ **REVIEW** nya **jangan lupa**... jangan jadi **pembaca gelap** _-_-

 _2018-01-06_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle** : Something Unexpected

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Support** Cast: Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary** : Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan

 **.**

 **.**

 **-something unexpected-**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kurang lebih menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas jam (akibat delay karena ada masalah pada penerbangan) dan... dua puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan _Speed boat_ dari _Bandara Internasional Ibrahim Nasir (Bandara International Male)._ Akhirnya member NU'EST sampai di _Jumeirah Vittaveli Bolifushi Island Resort_. sebuah resor mewah bintang lima, yang terletak di _Atol Male Selatan '(Ari Atoll), Maladewa._ Mereka sampai pukul 23.35 waktu setempat.

Raut kelelahan ketara sekali diwajah mereka, walaupun lelah, keempat member laki-laki itu hanya diam. Tidak seperti satu-satunya wanita disana, yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluh. Apapun ia eluhkan, mulai dari lapar, haus, capek, sampai ingin tidur pun, ia mengeluh dan merengek.

Keempat member NU'EST lainnya, hanya bisa mengelus dada, berharap diberi kesabaran yang extra. Sungguh, mereka tidak tau, jika Minhyun yang seorang perempuan bisa secerewet itu. Ditambah lagi, keadaannya yang saat ini sedang mengalami siklus wanita. Membuatnya berkali-lipat menjadi lebih cerewet, dan sesitif. Salah sedikit saja dia langsung marah dan lebih parahnya lagi ngambek.

"Jonghyunie, aku capek~" sesaat setelah Minhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk yang ada diruangan itu. Jonghyun menghela napas lelah, ia mendekati Minhyun; menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. Minhyun sendiri tidak protes, ia malah menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Jonghyun.

"Semua orang lelah sayang, bukan hanya kau. Member lainnya juga lelah, jangan terus-terusan merengek seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, dan pergi tidur, sekarang sudah larut malam. Aku juga akan ke kamarku dan Dongho." Jonghyun berbicara selembut mungkin, tidak mau Minhyun tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Minhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Jonghyun, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya; menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Jonghyun, "Jonghyunie~ tidurlah dikamarku malam ini, aku tidak mau tidur sendirian" Minhyun berujar manja.

Jonghyun menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak Minhyunie, kau sekarang bukan seorang laki-laki, saat ini kau sedang menjadi perempuan, tidak baik jika lelaki dan perempuan dewasa tidur berdua dalam satu kamar." Jonghyun menjedah kalimatnya, "kau mengerti 'kan apa maksudku?" Jonghyun tersenyum kecil, saat merasakan Minhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo, sekarang mandilah, aku juga akan kembali kekamarku."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan setengah hati, ia mengerang malas saat Jonghyun menariknya kearah kamar mandi. Jonghyun sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng maklum, Minhyun yang seorang laki-laki saja manjanya minta ampun, apalagi dia dalam wujud perempuan seperti ini. Bisa berkali-lipat lebih manja dari biasanya. Member Wanna One pasti merasa kesulitan mengimbangi kemanjaannya.

Malam hari telah berganti pagi, semua member NU'EST minus Minhyun (karena saat ini Minhyun masih tidur) terlah selesai sarapan, sarapan yang telah disediakan oleh pihak _resort_. Mereka tengah berada dikamar Jonghyun dan Dongho. Mereka mengenakan baju santai mereka, (kaus oblong dan celana boxer) mereka ber-empat memutuskan akan bermain dipantai hari ini. Tadinya mereka ingin mengajak Minhyun, tapi sepertinya, anak itu benar-benar kelelahan mereka tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Jonghyun, apa kita sebaiknya menunggu Minhyun bangun?" Minki bertanya pada Jonghyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatannya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minki yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi aku tidak yakin Minhyun akan bangun cepat. Sekarang saja sudah pukul 10.15 menit, jika semakin siang matahari akan semakin terik" Jonghyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Minki.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja Jjong" Minki berujar semangat, membuat Jonghyun terkekeh geli.

"Oke... Kita pergi sekarang"

 **ooo**

Mata rubah yang sejak malam terpejam itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris kembar yang selalu dikagumi fans diseluruh dunia; Minhyun mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan pandangannya yang silau karena cahaya matahari yang menusuk langsung ke retina matanya. Minhyun mengerang saat merasakan panas matahari mambuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengerjap bingung saat ia melihat sekeliling kamar, ia bukan di _Zero Base_ , jadi dima-

"Oh! Aku lupa, aku 'kan sedang liburan" Minhyun nyengir entah kepada siapa. Ia terkekeh sendiri menyadari betapa bodohnya ia sampai lupa kalau dia sekarang sedang tidak di Korea.

"Euunghh... Badanku masih pegal semua, Ibu~ aku ingin dipijit oleh Ibu, seperti Sujin nuna yangs sering dipijit oleh Ibu." Minhyun mulai merengek.

Minhyun menghela napas dengan keras, percuma juga dia merengek, Ibunya juga tidak ada disini, "Hahh... Sebaiknya aku mandi, badanku lengket semua, karena semalam tidak sempat mandi."

Minhyun beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju koper yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia sama sekali belum membongkar isi koper itu semalam, Minhyun memilah baju mana yang akan ia kenakan. Pilihannya terhenti pada dress pantai bermotif bunga warna-warni, ber-ukuran panjang, dengan belahan dada rendah, yang mungkin jika dipakai panjangnya melewati mata kaki Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela napas jengah, _stylist_ _nuna_ memang benar-benar! Ia menukar semua baju Minhyun dengan baju kurang dasar semua.

Apa kalian pansaran apa isi koper Minhyun? Semua isinya adalah berbagai macam model _dress_ pantai, mulai dari yang panjang, ada juga yang pendek. Dan... Oh! Ada juga bikini yang ... Ewwhh membayangkannya saja Minhyun enggan, apalagi harus benar-benar memakainya. Lagipula, Minhyun kan tidak bisa bermain air laut, untuk apa juga _stylist nuna_ NU'EST membawakannya bikini.

Minhyun mendengus, "Dasar... _Stylist_ _nuna_ kurang kerjaan, apa dia lupa kalau aku alergi air laut. Untuk apa dia membelikanku begitu banyak bikini untuk renang, tidak akan kupakai juga. Dan... Ya Tuhan! Apa ini! Kenapa baju ini begitu transparant," pekik Minhyun saat dress tidur berwarna hijau pastel transparant dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah. Minhyun membalik _dress_ tersebut, ia melotot saat melihat punggungnya juga terdapat belahan, sehingga jika dipakai punggungnya akan terekspose dengan jelas. Dan... Minhyun juga sanksi jika _dress_ itu bisa menutupi dadanya. Karena belahan di dadanya benar-benar sangat rendah.

"Astaga! jika aku memakai ini, Bra dan celana dalamku pasti terlihat dengan jelas." ujarnya malas. Setelahnya, Minhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi, _dress_ yang tadi dipilihnya ia letak'kan diatas kasur. Tidak memperdulikan kamarnya yang berantakan, akibat ia membongkar baju dikopernya dengan tidak sabaran.

Butuh dua puluh menit untuk Minhyun menyelesaikan mandi; ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Sisa-sisa air menetes di ujung rambutnya, Minhyun mendengus saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memperhatikan handuk yang hanya menutupi sedikit dibawah bokongnya, jika ia menunduk sedikit saja, bagian bawahnya akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Minhyun berjalan kearah cermin, ia menatapi tubuhnya dengan seksama, "Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan wujudku yang seorang wanita, tapi tetap saja, aku masih sering malu jika melihat diriku jika hanya berbalut handuk seperti ini." Minhyun berujar sambil memutar-mutar tubuh setengah polosnya didepan cermin.

 ** _Ceklek_**

"Minhyunie, apa kau sudah ba- "Oh! astaga! Minhyunie, kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk seperti itu!" Aaron langsung membalikkan badannya saat melihat Minhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan hanya memakai handuk melilit tubuhnya. Niatnya dia ingin memanggil Minhyun untuk makan siang, karena sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Tapi ia malah melihat Minhyun yang hanya mengenakan handuk dikamarnya.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan baru selesai mandi, wajar saja kalau aku masih memakai handuk!." Minhyun berujar cuek.

"Ya Tuhan! Minhyunie, lain kali kunci pintu jika kau sedang mandi, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang masuk selain kami!" bentak Aaron yang membuat Minhyun merotasi bola matanya. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Aaron Minhyun langsung memakai pakaiannya diempat, tidak memperdulikan jika Aaron bisa kapan saja membalikkan badannya.

 _dear urri Minhyunie, masih untung yang melihatmu pakek handuk itu Aaron. coba kalau Danyel sama Seongwoo hem... jadi apa dirimu nak... oke abaikan._

"Aku sudah selesai pakai baju, _Oppa_ bisa membalikkan badan sekarang."

Aaron membalikkan badan dengan ragu, ia menghela napas lega saat melihat Minhyun yang benar-benar sudah memakai baju. Namun ia mendengus saat melihat baju yang di pakai Minhyun, anak itu memakai baju yang kalau Aaron bilang, baju kurang dasar.

"Minhyunie, kenapa harus pakai baju itu? Kenapa tidak pakai baju yang lain yang lebih tertutup?"

"Tsk... Kalau ada sudah aku pakai _Oppa_ , _Stylist nuna_ mengganti semua baju yang aku bawa dengan baju pantai, lagipula kenapa sih? Apa yang salah dengan baju ini." Minhyun memberengut, ia heran dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang selalu banyak melarangnya ini, dan itu semenjak ia berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Yasudah, yasudah. Terserah kau mau pakai baju apa, yang penting kita makan sekarang. Semua sudah menunggumu."

Mendengar kata makan, Minhyun mendadak semringah. Ia memang sangat lapar, karena semalam mereka sampai sudah sangat larut jadi mereka memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

Minhyun menghampiri Aaron yang berada didekat pintu kamar inapnya, "Ayooo _Oppa_!..." Minhyun berujar semangat, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Aaron, menggeret _Hyung_ tertua NU'EST itu keluar kamar inapnya. Aaron hanya menggeleng maklum, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah kekanakan Minhyun.

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin makan sangat banyak hari ini. Dari semalam aku tidak makan, aku harus tidur sambil menahan lapar" rajuk Minhyun, membuat Aaron terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusak rambut Minhyun dengan tangan yang terbebas dari pelukan anak itu. lihat, kau terlalu bersemangat saat mendengar kata makan, hingga kau lupa mengeringkan rambutmu, kau bisa masuk angin jika seperti ini" Aaron berujar sambil memainkan rambut Minhyun yang masih setengah basah.

"Biar saja _Oppa_ , aku malas mengeringkannya" Minhyun berujar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aaron. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang melakukan _Honeymoon_.

 **ooo**

 ** _Dorm Wanna One_**

Suana pagi di _dorm_ Wanna One memang tidak pernah sepi. Terlihat Jisung dan Sungwoon yang tengah sibuk memasak di dapur. Ada juga Jinyoung yang sedak sibuk kesana kemari, karena terlambat bangun, pagi ini dia ada ujian. Daehwi juga sama sibuknya dengan Jinyoung, ia sedang memeriksa kembali buku, dan alat-alat sekolah lainnya. Sementara si _Maknae_ (Guanlin) tengah duduk dengan anteng di atas _sofa dorm_. Ia tengah menonton kartun favoritnya.

Jaehwan, Woojin, dan Jihoon masih terlelap di kamar yang mereka tempati bersama Minhyun. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jaehwan, Jihoon, dan Woojin. Duo OngNiel juga saat ini masih terlelap di kamar yang mereka tempati bersama Jisung.

"Jisung _hyung_ , _hyung_ dimana kaus kaki ku?" Daehwi berteriak dari arah kamar.

"Coba lihat di gantungan belakang, aku belum sempat mengangkatnya tadi." Jisung balas berteriak dari dapur.

"Oke, ketemu _hyung_. Aku berangkat sekarang ya, hyung," Daehwi berteriak dari ruang tamu, " Aku tidak sarapan, _hyung_. Aku akan sarapan di kantin sekolah." Daehwi melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat melihat Jisung yang akan beranjak ke ruang tamu.

"Jisung _hyung_ , aku juga akan pergi sekarang." Jinyoung berteriak sambil memakai sepatunya.

Jisung dengan cepat berlari kearah ruang tamu, dimana Jinyoung sedang memakai sepatunya. "Jinyoungie, kau tidak mau sarapan juga?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, "tidak _hyung_ , aku akan telat jika sarapan. Sebentar lagi aku ada ujian, Jaechan _hyung_ bilang akan ada kepala sekolah hari ini. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Jinyoung berbicara dengan cepat.

Jisung menghela napas sejenak, " _oke_ , akan aku buatkan bekal, hanya lima menit _oke_. Tunggu lima menit. "Jisung tersenyum saat Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung bergegas kearah dapur, untuk membuatkan Jinyoung bekal, kurang dari lima menit Jisung sudah kembali lagi keruang tamu, ditangannya terdapat satu kotak bekal makanan. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Jinyoung, yang diterima Jinyoung dengan senang hati.

Jisung mengantar Jinyoung sampai kedepan pintu _dorm_ Wanna One. ia melambaikan tangan pada Jinyoung, saat anak itu sudah menaiki mobil.

"Jisung _hyung_ , dimana Minhyun _noona_?"

Jisung terlonjak kaget, saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada serak khas seseorang baru bangun tidur itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, Jisung tersenyum canggung, membuat Daniel membuat kedua alis tebal Daniel otomatis membentuk kerutan.

"Ng... Anu Niel, Minhyun sedang Ke...

"Minhyun _nonna_ kan sedang liburan bersama member NU'EST, _hyung_. Mereka ke Maldives. apa _hyung_ tidak tau?" Guanlin berujar dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Jisung yang harap-harap cemas menantikan reaksi Daniel. Namun anak itu hanya diam.

Jisung tau, Daniel tengah menahan emosinya, terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal dengan kuat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Daniel kembali masuk kekamarnya, ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat. Membuat Guanlin yang sedang fokus menonton terlonjak kaget. Jisung menghela napas lelahnya, sepertinya, ini akan jadi hal yang panjang.

"Daniel _hyung_ kenapa, _hyung_?" Guanlin bertanya bingung.

Jisung menggeleng, ia masih menatap pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama duo OngNiel.

"Guanlin, bangun kan yang lain, kita sarapan sekarang." Guanlin mengangguk, ia bergegas melakukan yang diperintahkan Jisung.

Suasana di ruang tamu Wanna One saat ini terasa mencekam. Karena Jisung dan Daniel yang selalu berselisih; hal sekecil apapun. Jaehwan, Woojin, Jihoon dan Sungwoon hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung. Terkecuali Guanlin yang sudah tau, tapi dia juga tidak tau kenapa Daniel marah. Dan juga... Seongwoo yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Daniel dengan sinis.

"Aku selesai"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, terkejut melihat Daniel yang selesai terlebih dahulu daripada mereka. Biasanya anak itu makan paling terakhir yang selesai.

"Niel, apa kau ada jadwal? Kenapa kau seperti terburu-buru?" Jaehwan bertanya bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur lagi. Jadwalku juga baru siang." Daniel menjawab cepat, ia buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Jisung _hyung_ , apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Minhyun _noona_?" Guanlin bertanya pada Jisung.

"Minhyun? Memangnya kenapa _hyung_ " Sungwoon bertanya penasaran pada Jisung. Ia mendesah saat mendapat gelengan tak pasti dari Jisung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, nanti aku akan bicara padanya. Sekarang, cepat selesaikan makan kalian, dan bereskan ini."

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Jisung langsung bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan duo OngNiel. Ia harus memberi Daniel pengertian. karena, Jisung tau, diantara member Wanna One hanya Daniel yang selalu tidak suka -atau lebih tepatnya iri- dengan interaksi Minhyun bersama member NU'EST. Karena, Minhyun jika dengan member NU'EST, akan menjadi Minhyun yang manja. Ditambah lagi kebiasaan Minhyun yang suka bergelayut manja, hanya ia lakukan pada member NU'EST sedangkan di WANNA ONE, Minhyun hanya terus menunjukkan sisi dewasanya sebagai seorang kakak.

Jisung memasuki kamarnya dan duo OngNiel dengan perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Jisung mengkesah saat mendapati Daniel yang tengah sibuk (menyibukkan diri) dengan ponselnya.

"Daniel, aku ingin bicara"

"Bicara saja."

Jisung menggeram saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Daniel, ia dengan cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Daniel. Jisung merebut ponsel yang dipegang oleh Daniel, menimbulkan protes dari anak itu.

"Daniel! Dengar, aku akan berbicara, aku akan sita dulu ponselmu" Jisung berujar tegas. Daniel mendengus, tidak perduli dengan ucapan Jisung.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hyung! Kalau mau bicara, ya bicara saja! Tidak usah merebut ponselku seperti itu!" Daniel berujar tak terima.

Jisung mendelik, ia menggeplak kepala Daniel dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat anak itu berteriak kesakitan.

"YA!"

"Apa?! Kau mau membalasku? Silahkan saja." tantang Jisung.

"Tsk... Kau ingin berbicara apa! Cepatlah aku sibuk" Daniel berujar datar, percuma juga kalau meladeni Jisung. Dia tidak akan pernah menang.

Jisung semrigah mendengar ucapan Daniel, " _Oke_ , sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang Minhyun." Daniel menatap datar Jisung saat member tertua Wanna One itu menyebutkan nama Minhyun.

"Ada apa? Bukankah sudah jelas kau dia sedang liburan ke _Maldives_ bersama member NU'EST." Daniel berujar tak acuh.

"Daniel, dengar. Aku tau kau menyimpan perasaan pada Minhyun," Jisung sengaja menjedah kata-katanya untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi Daniel, ia tersenyum kecil, saat melihat Daniel yang langsung menegang. "Tapi Daniel, kau tau bukan walaupun Minhyun terlihat bahagia, tapi nyatanya dia tidak benar-benar bahagia bersama kita. Dihati kecilnya ia masih merasa bersalah pada member NU'EST dia-

"Jika dia tidak bahagia bersama kita, kenapa tidak kembali saja pada NU'EST! Aku sudah muak mendengar kata-kata itu! Dia sekarang anggota Wanna One, setidaknya hargai para member Wanna One. Jika memang dia merasa tertekan bersama kita, silahkan dia keluar dari Wanna One. Bukankah grup nya sekarang sudah terkenal sekarang! Karena grupnya sudah terkenal, dia sudah tidak butuh Wanna One lagi. Suruh saja dia kelu-

 ** _Plakk_**

Jisung menampar Daniel dengan kuat. Sebelum Daniel melanjutkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar, "Kang Daniel! Jaga bicaramu! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu! Aku kecewa padamu Niel, jangan karena rasa cemburu, kau jadi asal berbicara seperti ini! pikirkan perasaan Minhyun jika ia mendengar kata-katamu barusan! Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan kembali lagi nanti." setelah berujar demikian, Jisung keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati bersama duo OngNiel.

Daniel menatap sinis kepergian Jisung; ia mengusap darah yang terdapat pada sudut bibirnya, Daniel menggertak'kan giginya, emosinya benar-benar diatas ubun-ubun, dan siap meledak kapan saja. Daniel rasanya ingin memukul tembok yang berada dibelakangnya, tapi ia tahan. Bisa muncul berita yang tidak-tidak nanti jika media tau tangannya terluka bukan karena shooting.

"Hwang Minhyun kau... Kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Kau tau benar aku menyukaimu, tetapi kau seakan membutakan mata akan itu! Lihat nanti, apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan.

Diluar kamar, Seongwoo melihat, dan mendengar semuanya. Semua pembicaraan Jisung dan Daniel, mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Daniel barusan. Seongwoo menatap remah pada Daniel dari luar kamar, "Sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu, aku telah lebih dulu melakukannya Kang Daniel" Seongwoo memutar-mutar ponsel ditangannya, senyum misterius terukir sempurna dibibir tipisnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE;**

 **Helo... ada nungguin FF ini?/g :v maafkan atar keterlambatan updatenya, malas sedang menyerangku :v... ayo-ayo udah dilanjut ini jangan lupa review jangam jadi pembaca gelap ._.**

 **udah mulai keliatan kan konfliknya :D ayo team mana yang bakal menang wkwk 2**

 **Bucin nya si teteh lagi pada kebakaran jenggot tuh, ademin coba :v**

 ** _oke... see you next chapter_**

PS; lanjut lagi nunggu review nya banyak :v biar yang nyider pada keluar wqwq...

 _2018-01-16_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle** : Something Unexpected

 **Cast** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Support Cast** : Wanna One, NU'EST

 **Summary** : Karena ulah dari seorang akgae fans, yang menukar obat alerginya dengan sesuatu, membuat Hwang Minhyun berubah menjadi seorang perempuan

 **-something unexpected-**

Saat ini, Minhyun tengah berada di dalam kamarnya (kamar inap lebih tepatnya) tidak ada hal penting yang ia lakukan. Minhyun hanya berguling kesana-kemari diatas kasur, membuat kasur yang semula rapi, menjadi berantakan tidak karuan.

"Huaaaahhh... Aku bosan," Minhyun mulai merengek (lagi) sepertinya merengek adalah kegiatan baru (favorit) Minhyun kita pemirsa.

Ya... Seusai makan siang tadi, member NU'EST kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sebenarnya, Minhyun mengajak (lebih tepatnya merengek) pada member NU'EST untuk ke pantai. Tapi ditolak dengan cepat oleh Jonghyun, tadi pagi mereka sudah bermain di pantai, lagipula sekarang matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Jonghyun tidak mau ambil resiko mendengar rengekan Minhyun yang kepanasan, karena terik matahari. Ya... Tentunya tidak semudah itu melarang dan membujuk seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Tentu saja, ada imbalan. dengan janji kalau malam ini, Jonghyun akan menemaninya tidur dikamarnya. Mendengar janji dari Jonghyun, Minhyun langsung tersenyum cerah. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya mendengus malas.

Minhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia meringis melihat keadaan kasurnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Ia mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, nanti saja ia bereskan, ia sedang malas berberes saat ini. "Aha!.. Sebaiknya aku ke kamar Minki dan Aaron _Oppa_ saja." Minhyun dengan semangat beranjak dari kasur. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia baru ingat, kalau Minki dan Aaron sedang pergi. Entah kemana Minhyun tidak mau tau.

"Ah! Ke kamar bugi saja." Minhyun tersenyum girang. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar, menuju kamar Dongho dan Jonghyun.

Minhyun memasuki kamar yang ditempatin oleh Jonghyun dan Dongho dengan perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mengernyit bingung, saat tidak mendapati Jonghyun disana. Hanya ada Dongho yang tengah bersantai sambil menonton televisi, Minhyun menghampiri Dongho yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya. Ia mencebil melihat Dongho yang terlalu fokus dengan tayangan di _televisi_ , hingga anak itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dongho..." Panggilnya manja sambil menaiki kasur.

"Hem," Dongho hanya menjawab panggilan Minhyun dengan gumaman tak jelas, membuat Minhyun semakin mencebil kesal. Ia mengguncang lengan Dongho dengan brutal, membuat sang empunya berteriak kesal. "YA! APA-APAAN HWANG MINHYUN!" ujarnya kesal.

"Isshh Dongho, diimana Jonghyun? aku lapar." Rengeknya manja.

Dongho menatap tak percaya pada Minhyun, ia menatap Minhyun dari atas kebawah, bawah keatas, membuat Minhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Minhyun berujar bingung.

"Kau ini sekarang perempuan 'kan Hwang..?" Dongho bertanya retoris, Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, aku sekarang sedang jadi seorang wanita, memang kenapa?"

"Kita bahkan bari makan kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, Hwang. Kau sudah lapar lagi? Kau tidak takut gemuk?"

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, anak itu memeluk lengan Dongho, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Dongho. "Dongho, bahumu nyaman, seperti bahu Daniel," ujarnya sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu Dongho. Dongho sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah manja Minhyun.

"Dongho, aku masih lapar." Minhyun kembali merengek.

Dongho megkesah panjang, "Aku tidak punya makanan Min, coba cari di tas Jonghyun, biasanya kan anak itu selalu menyediakan makanan untukmu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Minhyun, Minhyun sendiri hanya diam menikmati usapan tangan besar Dongho dikepalanya.

"Malas Dongho, ambilkan untukku,"

Dongho menggeram, saat Minhyun terus merengek menyerukan kata lapar. Demi Tuhan! dia malas sekali menghadapi sikap Minhyun yang satu ini. Dia tidak bukan Jonghyun, Daniel, maupun Seongwoo, yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah manja Minhyun. "Berhentilah merengek Min, kau mau aku cium?" Dongho mencoba menggertak Minhyun agar anak itu diam, namun tidak berhasil, Minhyun sama sekali tidak mengidahkan ucapannya. Ia masih saja merengek lapar, ditambah lagi satu rengekan ia ingin ke pantai, membuat Dongho pusing seketika.

Dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Dongho mendorong Minhyun hingga jatuh terlentang, sehingga pelukannya pada lengan Dongho terleoas dengan paksa. Dongho mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Minhyun, membuat anak itu gelagapan. "Do-Dongho, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Minhyun bertanya gugup.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu diam Min, kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, kau ini kenapa cerewet sekali sih? Dan lagi... Apa kau tidak takut hanya berdua denganku didalam kamar ini? Kau tau benar aku ini lelaki dewasa Hwang, aku bisa saja berbuat yang macam-macam padamu." Dongho bersmirk, Minhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Dongho, Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan tatapan tajam milik Dongho.

Minhyun nyaris menangis, saat Dongho semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dongho mengarahkan bibirnya menuju bibir Minhyun. Minhyun memejamkan matanya ketakutan, dia tidak pernah melihat Dongho yang seperti ini, apa dia sudah kelewatan? tapi biasanya walaupun marah, Dongho paling-paling akan meneriakinya, tidak sampai seperti ini. Tanpa bisa dicegah, cairan bening itu meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua mata Minhyun yang terpejam.

Dongho mengusap airmata Minhyun dengan lembut, ia nyaris terbahak melihat kondisi Minhyun saat ini. Anak itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat, airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. "Min, berhentilah menangis, bukalah kedua matamu, aku hanya bercanda maafkan aku." Dongho berujar dengan lembut.

Perlahan, Minhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sontak Minhyun menangis sesegukan, saat melihat tatapan lembut yang ditunjukan Dongho untuknya.

"Hey, hey... Min, kenapa menangis? Aku hanya bercanda maafkan aku." Dongho mengelus pipi Minhyun.

Minhyun menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Dongho, ia memeluk Dongho dengan erat, "Dongho, jangan seperti itu lagi... Aku takut." berujar serak karena efek habis menangis.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya pusing mendengarkan rengekanmu. Dan juga... Aku memperingatkanmu Min, kau sekarang seorang wanita, jangan terlalu nemplok sana-sini dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan Jonghyun, Daniel, maupun Seongwoo. Kau tau bukan? Meraka adalah lelaki dewasa, kita tidak tau apa yang ada difikiran mereka saat kau membuat skinship terlalu intim dengan mereka. Aku menghawatirkanmu Min." Dongho menasehati Minhyun dengan lembut, Minhyun itu sensitif, manja, cengeng. Jika berbicara atau menasehatinya harus dengan kata-kata lembut. Jika tidak, anak itu akan murung seharian penuh.

"Dongho.. Maaf," Minhyun mencicit pelan.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah, hanya saja, kurangi sedikit _skinship_ yang terlalu intim Min. Kami ini lelaki dewasa, kami bukan para _maknae-line_ Wanna One yang masih polos. Yang biasa saja jika kau peluk. Dan juga, kurangi memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka seperti ini"

Minhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Dongho, dia memeluk Dongho dengan erat, dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Dongho. Jika sedang dinasehati Dongho, Minhyun merasa sedang dinasehati seorang kakak. Walaupun ia, Dongho, Jonghyun, dan Minki lahir di tahun yang sama, tapi Dongho dan Jonghyun lebih dewasa darinya dan Minki. Minhyun suka saat Dongho memberitakukan sesuatu dengan sangat lembut, seperti sekarang.

"Tsk... Aku barusan bilang apa Min?" Dongho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minhyun pada lehernya.

Minhyun mengerang tak peduli, "Eungghhh... Dongho diamlah, aku ingin memelukmu, anggap saja pelukan adik ke kakaknya," ujarnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Dongho. Dongho pasrah saja saat dirinya dijadikan guling oleh Minhyun, "Tsk... Kau ini memang benar-benar ya," Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut Minhyun dengan gemas.

 **ooo**

 ** _Dorm Wanna One_**

Semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Jisung tadi pagi, Daniel dan Jisung menjadi perang dingin. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mereka berdua. Daniel juga tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meminta maaf kepada Jisung, membuat member tertua Wanna One tersebut kesal bukan main, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kekesalan tersebut berimbas pada member lain. Tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Sungwoon.

Daniel sendiri saat ini sedang tidak ada di dorm, ia sedang _shooting CF_ sedari siang. Setidaknya semua member Wanna One (minus Minhyun dan Ong) merasa sedikit lega, karena dengan tidak adanya Daniel di dorm, bisa mengurangi kadar perang dingin mereka berdua.

"Ya! Jihoon!, Woojin!, Guanlin! Bereskan _stick_ _games_ kalian! Atau aku akan membakarnya, sekalian psp nya juga!" Jisung berteriak saat melihat keadaan ruang tengah dorm Wanna One yang berantakan, karena nama-nama yang disebutkan barusan, melenggang begitu saja setelah bosan bermain _games_.

Ketiga orang yang diteriaki dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mereka, mereka buru-buru merapikan ruang tengah serapi mungkin, agar tidak disemprot kembali oleh leader mereka.

Jisung menatap bengis pada Tinga maknae-line dihadapannya. Ia memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Jisung _hyung_ , _hyung_ maafkan kami, kami janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi," Jihoon berujar sambil menunndukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah lelah Jisung barusan. Ia tau, hyung tertua mereka itu sedang banyak pikiran, seharusnya ia meringankan beban Jisung, bukan malah membuatnya terus marah-marah.

Jisung mengangkat tangannya kedepan, "Tidak ini bukan salah kalian, maafkan aku yang terus memarahi kalian sejak siang, tak seharusnya aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada kalian." Ujarnya tak enak.

"Tidak _hyung_ , kami tau _hyung_ sedang banyak pikiran, tengan Minhyun _noona_ , belum lagi tentang Daniel _hyung_. Aku tau, Daniel _hyung_ menyukai -ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya mencintai- Minhyun _noona_ 'kan, _hyung_ ,?" Ujar Guanlin menatap Jisung serius. Jisung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengkesah. Maknae mereka memang terlalu pintar, dan terlalu dewasa.

"Guanlin, apa yang kau ucapkan itu serius?" Jihoon bertanya sanksi.

Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ya, itu serius _Jihoon_ hyung, Daniel _hyung_ memang menyukai Minhyun _noona_." Guanlin meyakinkan Jihoon.

"Tapi... Kau tau darimana?" Woojin bertanya bingung.

"Gampang saja _hyung_ , itu semua terlihat dari perlakuan Daniel hyung yang selalu care terhadap Minhyun _noona_ , Daniel hyung juga selalu menatap Minhyun _noona_ dengan tatapan memuja."

"Benarkah? Tapi-

"Anak-anak, bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, lebih baik kalian tidur. _Manager_ bilang, besok kita sudah mulai ada jadwal, pihak YMC akan mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Minhyun akan istirahat sementara dari jadwal, karena masalah kesehatan." Jisung berujar panjang, ia tersenyum puas saat ketiga _maknae_ itu mengangguk faham, dan mulai berjalan memasuki kamar yang mereka tempati bersama Minhyun dan Jaehwan.

"Tuhan! Kepalaku terasa berdenyut, setiap kali memikirkan masalah-masalah ini. Belum lagi masalah ku dengan Daniel, hahh... Minhyunie, liburan lah dengan baik disana, lupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpamu." setelah berujar demikian, Jisung juga memasuki kamarnya (kamarnya bersama duo OngNiel lebih tepatnya).

 **oOo**

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, sore harinya, ke Lima member NU'EST menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain dipantai. Minhyun dan Minki adalah orang yang paling heboh saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di pasir pantai. Ketiga member lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah lauk _maknae line_ NU'EST itu. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat mereka yang terlalu _excited_ seperti ini.

"Min, jangan terlalu dekat dengan air." Jonghyun memperingati Minhyun yang sedikit lagi akan masuk ke dalam air. Bisa gawat jika anak itu terkena air laut, Jonghyun tidak punya banyak persediaan obat alergi Minhyun.

Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa memberengut saat mendengar larangan dari Jonghyun, "isshh Jjong masa aku tidak boleh bermain air, sih." Minhyun menggerutu sebal.

"Hey! _Nona_ Hwang, kau itu seharusnya tau batasan dirimu, kau lupa? Kau itu punya alergi terhadap yang asin-asin, bahkan keringatmu sendiri saja bisa membuat alergimu kambuh," Minkin berujar- atau lebih tepatnya mengejek Minhyun- karena dia berujar seperti itu sambil bermain air laut. Membuat Minhyun mendengus.

Sebuah ide gila terlintas dibenaknya, membuat Minhyun tersenyum, "Minki, aku ingin ikut masuk ke dalam air." Minhyun berkata semangat, beruntung Minki berada tidak jauh darinya, dan bisa mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Tidak Min! Jangan ambil resiko, bisa gawat kalau kulitmu terkena air laut!" Minki memperingatkan.

"Masa bodo Ren, itu urusan nanti, sekarang aku mau ikut kau bermain air!" Dan setelahnya Minhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan, ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam air, membuat Minki menjerit menyuruhnya ke tepi pantai, jeritan Minki menarik perhatian ketiga member lainnya, mereka terlihat kaget melihat Minhyun yang sudah dengan senyum cerahnya masuk bermain di dalam air.

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun dengan datar, ia beranjak meninggalkan area pantai, dan kembali ke _resort_ mereka. Dongho dan Aron hanya diam, merek tau, Jonghyun sedang marah, walaupun anak itu hanya diam.

Tepat sesuai dugaan, alergi Minhyun kambuh sesaat dia masuk kedalam air laut. Padahal, tidak lebih dari Lima menit ia bermain di air. Tapi alerginya dengan cepat menyebar, ditambah lagi, tadi Minhyun memakai celana pendek yang hanya setengah paha dan atasan baju tanpa lengan. Membuat sebagian besar kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan air laut.

Sekarang Minhyun tengah berada di kamar yang ditampati oleh Jonghyun dan Dongho. Ia telah mandi dan berganti baju, sudah minum obat juga. Minhyun menolak kembali kekamarnya, karena Jonghyun sudah janji akan menemaninya tidur malam ini. Minhyun menunduk takut saat tatapan matanya tak sengaja bersiborok dengan tatapan tajam milik Jonghyun. Minhyun tau, dia kekanakan, seharusnya ia menurutu kata-kata Jonghyun. Tapi yasudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi, dia pasrah menerima kemarahan Jonghyun.

Setidaknya, Minhyun bisa sedikit lega Jonghyun tidak akan memukulnya dengan fisik seorang wanita seperti sekarang. Ya... Walaupun dengan fisik laki-laki pun, Jonghyun tidak akan mungkin memukulnya.

"Kau tau? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu sangat kekanakan,"

Minhyun semakin menunduk takut, saat mendengar Jonghyun berbicara dengan nada datar, "maaf Jjong," Minhyun mencicit pelan.

"Maaf? Apa kata maaf bisa menyembuhkan alergimu? Apa kata maaf bisa membuat ruam-ruam merah dikulitmu hilang?" Minhyun semakin menunduk takut, Jonghyun sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Ini pertama kalinya Minhyun melihat Jonghyun semarah ini, Minhyun tau, dia sudah kelewat batas tadi.

"Jonghyun, maafkan aku." Pecah sudah tangis Minhyun, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jonghyun dengan linangan air mata, "Aku tau, aku kenakan, aku bodoh, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku" Minhyun terisak.

Kalah, Jonghyun kalah mendengar tangis Minhyun. Ia mendekat kearah Minhyun dan menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya, Jonghyun mengelus rambut panjang Minhyun, berharap anak itu dapat tenang.

"Ssst... Berhantilah menangis, Min. Kau akan menambah alergimu, aku tidak mau matamu bengkak." Jonghyun menenangkan Minhyun yang menangis sesegukan dipelukannya.

Butuh waktu Tiga puluh menit menenangkan Minhyun yang menangis, Jonghyun merenggangkan pelukannya pada Minhyun saat anak itu mulai tenang. Ia meringis saat melihat kelopak mata Minhyun yang mulai membengkak. "Min, minumlah obat alergimu, ambil di tas ku, aku akan keluar sebentar bersama Dongho. Jangan kemana-mana Min, tidak udah keluar kamar. Minki juga sudah tidur karena kelelahan." Ujarnya sambil mengusap jejak Air mata Minhyun dipipinya.

Minhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, ia akan menuruti kata-kata Jonghyun, Minhyun tidak mau lagi melihat Jonghyun marah. Cukup tadi saja, Jonghyun marah ternyata mengerikan.

Setelah berujar demikian, Jonghyun melenggang keluar dari kamar. Minhyun bergegas turun dari kasur, ia melangkah mendekati koper dan tas milik Jonghyun yang tak jauh dari kasur. Minhyun membongkar isi tas Jonghyun, guna mencari obat alergi yang selalu diminumnya.

Minhyun mengernyit, saat melihat sebuat amplop kecil berearna cokelat yang sangat mencurigakan. Amplop tersebut menggembung seperti ada sesuatu didalamnya, Minhyun mengambil amplop tersebut, menimang antara membukanya atau tidak.

Akhirnya Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Minhyun membuka amplop tersebut, ia mengernyit saat mendapati isinya sebuah surat? Entahlah Minhyun tak yakin, dan sebuat botol kecil, terlihat seperti botol obat alergi miliknya. Minhyun dengan cepat membuka surat yang ada ditangannya, ia membaca kata demi kata dengan seksama, tidak ingin ada yang terlewat.

Tangan Minhyun bergetar, sesaat setelah ia selesai membaca surat tersebut, tidak banyak kata yang tertulis. Namun sukses membuat jantung Minhyun berdetak berkali-lipat. Ia menggeleng tak percaya, berharap ini sebuah kebohongan.

Minhyun dengan cepat membuka botol yang masih ia genggam, ia terdiam menatap isi dari botol tersebut. "Tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohong, Jonghyun tidak mungkin berbuat seperti ini padaku, Jonghyun sangat menyayangiku."Lirih Minhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, cairan bening meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua mata Minhyun. Ia menatap tak percaya dua benda yang ada ditangannya. Minhyun berharap ini hanya mimpi. Jonghyun, Jonghyunnya, yang selalu menyayanginya, mengapa tega melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Min, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Minhyun menegakan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara Jonghyun, ia berbalik menghadap kearah Jonghyun dengan kedua benda yang tadi ia temukan masih berada digenggamannya. Ia semakin terisak saat mendapari ekspresi terkejut Jonghyun, semua sudah terjawab, Jonghyun memang yang melakukan semuanya.

Jonghyun menghampiri Minhyun dengan cepat, ia menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang langsung dihempaskan dengan keras oleh anak itu. "Min, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Apalagi yang akan kau jelaskan Jjong? Semuanya sudah jelas, atas dasar apa kau melakukan ini Jjong? Kenapa kau mengorbankanku Jjong? Tidak cukupkah dengan posisiku yang sekarang di Wanna One? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, apa salahku Jjong?! Apa kau membenciku sehingga mempertaruhkan aku agar NU'EST bisa meraih kesuksesan?! APA SEBESAR ITU OBSESIMU PADA POPULARITAS JJONG?! JAWAB AKU! APA KAU MEMBENCIKU SEHINGGA KAU MELAKUKAN INI! KAU INGIN AKU KELUAR DARI NU'EST?"

 ** _PLAKK_**

"KIM JONGHYUN!"

 ** _BUG_**

Tepat saat Jonghyun menampar Minhyun, saat itu Juga Dongho, Minki, dan Aron memasuki kamar inap Jonghyun dan Dongho. Mereka khwawatir, saat mendengar pertengkaran Minhyun dan Jonghyun. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan 2hyun. Namun apa yang mereka lihat sungguh tidak pantas, Jonghyun yang menampar Minhyun dengan kuat membuat emosi Dongho memuncak, dan berakhir membalas Jonghyun dengan pukulan keras.

Minki bergegas menghampiri Minhyun dan memeluknya. Ia meringis saat melihat Minhyun yang hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong, sepertinya Minhyun terlalu shock mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jonghyun.

"Kim Jonghyun! Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dan Minhyun, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengampunimu jika kau memakai kekerasan! Kau tau benar Minhyun sekarang bukan seorang lelaki, dia seorang perempuan, dan aku benci jika seorang lekaki bermain kekerasan pada perempuan" ujar Dongho penuh emosi. Ia menatap benci Jonghyun yang sedang terbaring di lantai kamar akibat pukulannya.

"Dongho, tenangkan dirimu, kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik." Aron menenangkan Dongho yang benar-benar sangat emosi saat ini. Ia berulang kali mengusap punggung Dongho, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi emosi anak itu.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucapan lirih itu sukses menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Min, tapi ini sudah malam, kita pulang besok, oke." Aron mencoba membujuk Minhyun. Ia mengkesah saat melihat Minhyun menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga! Jika kalian tidak mau pulang, aku akan pulang sendiri." ujarnya _final_ , membuat Aron dan Minki gelagapan, berbeda dengan Dongho dan Jonghyun yang hanya diam.

 **-TBC-**

 **NOTE;**

 **OMG haha... apaan itu diatas nggak ngerti wkwk... satu persatu konfliknya bakal aku keluarin yeorubuh heheu, bukan Minhyun vs Jonghyun aja, tapi vs Ong, sama Daniel juga bakal aku keluarin :D pokoknya aku adil, mereka mesra-mesraannya dapet semua, konfliknya juga harus adil do ya, ye kan wkwk... isi surat yang dibaca Minhyun bakal diungkap di chap depan :)**

 **maaf kalo semakin gaje :v** **btw aku up ff ini di wattpad juga loh temen-temen :) jangan lupa mampir kesana ya :)**

 **jangan lupa review nya kalo mau di lanjut. jangan cuma baca doang :)**

 ** _see you next chapter_**

 ** _2018-01-23_**


End file.
